Broken Vase
by CupCake-SweetTreats
Summary: RufusReno.He refers him as a broken vase.He tries to glue him back together but finds that the one who broke him is the only one who can fix him. light CloudReno. DenzelOc I suck at summarys. Rape warning.Mpreg. Yaoi/shonen-ai-ness Chap 15 up
1. Prelude

**Yay****! My first Final Fantasy VII ****fic****Heh****heh**

**Warning: ****Yaoi****, Violence, Language, Rape.**

**Pairing: Main pairing-one-sided Rufus/Reno, Cloud****/Reno****, (a little later TRUE Rufus/Reno)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own one of t****he characters from FF7, ****SquareE****nix**** does!**

* * *

**Broken Vase**

**Chapter One: Prelude**

Reno walked down the halls of the ShinRa building. It was still hard to believe that Rufus had actually closed down the building for 1 whole straight year! Reno had just got a text message from Rufus. He flipped his phone open and re-read the message: _'Come to my office at the __ShinRa__ build. Make haste.'_ Reno wondered why Rufus had told him to rush all the way over here. He wondered if it was a private matter or something dealing with the ShinRa corp.. Reno reached Rufus's office door and knocked.

"Com'in."Was the slurred answer he got. Reno perked an eyebrow up and opened the door. He gasped.

"OH MY GAIA, RUFUS!" Reno exclaimed. '_What the fuck! Rufus is totally wasted!' _Rufus sat at his desk surrounded by bottles of all kinds of alcohol beverages. He looked up at Reno. "What happened, Rufus? Why the fuck are you drinking so much? And why the fuck did you call me?" Rufus chuckled and motioned for Reno to come closer. "This is _not_ the time ta be laughing, yo!" But Reno walked closer. He walked to the front of Rufus's desk and placed his hands on there.

Rufus got up and staggered behind Reno. As always, Reno was quick with reacting. He stood up straight and looked up at Rufus's slightly taller form. What he saw in his boss's eyes made him eyes seemed glazed over with lust. Rufus smirked. He caressed Reno's cheek. Reno swatted the hand away. "The hell, Rufus!" The redhead exclaimed. Rufus frowned.

"You refuse...you are fired..."Rufus said. Reno stared in pure shock mixed with anger and horror. Shock because he would never think his boss would say anything like that; Angry because he didn't like being used and giving options like those; and Horror because he knew what was going to happen and he didn't like it one bit. Before he could say anything, Rufus latched his mouth on his. Reno backed up on the desk behind him, his eyes still wide. '_WHAT THE FUCK!_' Was all he thought. Rufus picked Reno up and sat him on the desk. He stood between Reno's legs and kissed him hungrily. He dragged his hand down Reno's chest to the top of his dress pants.

All the while, Reno trying to push himself off the desk to run away from Rufus. Rufus began to unbuckle Reno's belt. He unzipped it and snaked his hand in his boxers, while feverishly kissing Reno. He pressed his hand against Reno's clothed member and than rubbed against it roughly. Reno groaned; either out of frustration with himself or from pleasure. Rufus squeezed Reno's cock than pulled Reno off the desk. He turned Reno around and yanked his pants to his ankles. Reno whimpered.

He heard and zipper being unzipped behind him. He swallowed hard. He knew what was coming. He was afraid of what was coming. He took in a shaky breath and held it. He closed his eyes tightly and gripped the edge of the desk for dear life. Rufus slammed into Reno and Reno cried out in pain. Rufus began to pull out of Reno almost all the way and than slammed back into him. He began a slow pace, all the while Reno breathing hard and groaning in pain alone. Rufus leaned against Reno and kissed at his neck. He sucked and nibbled at one spot in Reno's neck; that had turned purple. He bit down hard, drawing blood. Reno let out a small gasp than a whimper than a cry as Rufus hit something very sensitive inside him. Rufus groaned in pleasure.

"You're…so…tight Reno…" Rufus moaned out. The pace quickened as Rufus neared his Climax. With a grunt, he cumed hard inside Reno. Reno cried out in shear pain than he cumed. Rufus let go of Reno's bruised hips; due to his firm and tighten grip on them; and let Reno fall to the floor. Reno trembled. Blood and cum dripped from his hole. He took in harsh breaths. He looked up at Rufus's satisfied face. Rufus smirked. Reno whimpered; tears now streaming down his face. '_Did Rufus do this just because he was drunk? Why did Rufus do this to _me_ of all people? Why? What did I deserve for this?!Why me!?_' Reno silently sobbed. Rufus pulled up his pants and zipped them. He hulled Reno up. Reno whimpered and stared up at Rufus with fear streaked eyes. Rufus pulled Reno's pants up and zipped them. He leaned forward to Reno. He licked his earlop provoking a shiver from the redhead.

"Now…you're mine…only mine…" Rufus whispered. He kissed Reno on the mouth.As he pulled away and stared hard into Reno's eyes still carrying a smirk. "You are my _bitch_"

* * *

**Now, what will happen? You asking that right about now huh? **

**Please review.**

**They make me write and post faster. Please if have any suggestions feel free to enlighten me. (Giggles) Hoped ****ya**** liked this chapter. I know poor Reno!**


	2. Condensation Irritation

**I'm ****baaaaaaaaaaaaaaaack**** Now let's see what happens…In this chapter Cloud is completely OOC. Not really much in here that reflects his character but I made him very, very OOC.**

**Warning: ****Yaoi****, Violence, Language, Rape.**

**Main pairing-one-sided Rufus/Reno, Cloud/Reno, (a little later TRUE Rufus/Reno)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own one of the characters from FF7, ****SquareEnix**** does!

* * *

**

**Broken Vase**

**Chapter two:**** Condensation. ****Irritation.**

_(Reno's POV)_

Here I am, at seventh heaven, drinking my fuckin' problems and pains away; again. I hate it when _he's _like that. Shit! Why do I have to suffer because of his marriageable problem? His wife divorced him and she 'all of a suddenly' dies in a car accident. I'm one who really thinks he did it, but I wouldn't dare say it out loud. I'm already being tortured so why worsen it with my big ass fuckin' mouth? I'll stick with what I'm getting right now. I don't like it but its better than what I know what else he could do to me. I take a sip of my bear. Damn it, yo! I've been here for 3 hours, had 9 beers, and still can't stop thinking about that fuckin' sick bastard. I hope I'm not in love with that stupid fuckin' prick!

After what he has done to me, I don't give a rat's ass if _he_ 'all of a suddenly' dies of somethin' horrible. I hope his death his painful and gut wrenching slow. I'm just 1 beer away, 1 drink, maybe even a sip, of ridding these troubles from me. Not a smart way to do it, but what do I care? The bartender, a tall muscular man with black hair in a small pony-tail at the back of his head; crystalline blue eyes and a confident smirk plastered on his face, sits my new order of beer o the counter top. When did Tifa hire a new bartender?

Well at least my mind is off of Rufus…GODDAMNIT! Fuck it all to hell! I don't think I'll ever get these thoughts out of my head! I might as well jump off a bridge and get it all over with. The guy taps the counter and stares at me. Right now I just want to punch the guy dead in the fuckin' face. He just stares at me. What the hell does he want? A couple of minutes passed. It seems more like hours and this dude is still staring at me. I mean what the fuck man! I know I'm hot and all, but does he haveta be all up in my face and staring at me?! I glared at him.

"The fuck are you staring at me for, yo?" I demanded. He just stares at me with that smirk. If I were not this drunk, I would've jabbed my EMR up his ass, yo. He just continues to stare. "What?!"

"How many drinks did you have already?" He asks me. What the fuck! He is gonna come up to me and stare at me for a couple of minutes; smirking do mind you; and ask me how many drinks did I have.

"The fuck kinda question is that, yo?" I demanded more than asked. He chuckled. What the fuck did I say that was so damn funny?! "Why the fuck are ya laughing, yo?!"

"oh, no reason…" He answers. I glared at him. "Just laughing at the pitiful lil' thing in front of me." Whoa, whoa, whoa…did he just call me a 'pitiful _**thing**_'! I don't care about being called pitiful, that I already know I am. But '**THING****'**?? I already got Rufus calling me _his __**THING**_! No way in hell am I gonna let this bitch slide with that! I gritted my teeth and stood from where I sat. I almost fell back down, due to the amount of beer I had. He snickered. I knew how I looked. My face was flushed from all the drinks I had, eyes red from all the tears I had shed, even though you can't see it; my soul is on the verge of dying. I glared at him.

"Don't you ever **fuckin****' DARE** refer to me as a **THING**!!" I growled. How come I'm just noticing that I'm the only one in the bar? Well, right now I don't give a damn. All I wanna do is shove my EMR up this jackasses'…well ass. Someone must have noticed the commotion, since me and this ass are the only ones here, because I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Dirk…how many times do we have to tell you about starting with the costumers?" That voice. It sounded so familiar. I turned my head. Well what do ya know, its ole' chocobo-head. I heard Dirk sigh and than his footsteps fading. "Reno…are you okay? You look pale." I…god…I think I shouldn't have drunk that last beer. I feel sick. And so Light-headed. "Reno?" I hear him, but when I look at him…it's just a yellow blur. I feel that I fell against him. "Reno!" I hear him yell…that's the last thing I hear before everything goes black.

* * *

**OOOOOOOOO! I finished! xD**

**How do you like this so far?**

**Review please!**


	3. Confusion

**Hey, I'm back. Was it a short or long wait?**** Cloud is ****soooo**** OCC in this! You'll see what I'm talki****ng about later on in th****is ****chapie**

**Warning: ****Yaoi****, Violence, Language, Rape.**

**Main pairing-one-sided Rufus/Reno, Cloud/Reno, (a little later TRUE Rufus/Reno)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own one of the characters from FF7, ****SquareEnix**** does!

* * *

**

**Broken**** Vase**

**Chapter Three:**** Confusion.**

_(Normal POV)_

Reno groaned and slowly opened his eye, but regretted it once light shone into them. He groaned again and closed them. He felt the bed move and he opened one eye slightly to see a yellow blur; and also mako blue blurriness. He opened his eyes all the way, letting them adjust to the light. His vision cleared all the way and he noted that he was in a room. '_Wait…didn't I pass out at Seventh Heave__n_' some sort of realization hit him and he sat up abruptly and stared at the now clear image of Cloud. "C-Cloud?" He started. "Where—" his gagging cut him off. His hands flew to his mouth. Cloud brought a bucket up from the floor and Reno emptied out his already empty stomach into it. He groaned and laid back down.

Cloud stared into the dull green eyes of Reno. He frowned slightly. Reno's eyes used to be bright and green, full of excitement and mischief. Something was terrible wrong to make Reno like this. He snapped away from his thoughts as Reno cleared his throat. "Why you starin' at me like that?" Reno asked. His eyes brightened up slightly and held only a little of excitement but no mischief; and they were still dull…almost like he was not alive, but their and talking. Might as well say he was the living dead. "Hello? Strife? Earth to Strife! Cloud! Snap out of it!" Cloud was awakened from his thoughts at the last of Reno's rambling. He let out a dumbly 'huh?' as an answer. Reno snickered and smirked. "What's wrong there Chocobo-head?"

"Nothing…" Cloud answered. He continued to stare. Reno tasted the vial taste of vomit coming us his throat. His hands flew up to his mouth again. Cloud reacted a little slower this time and Reno almost messed the bucket. He groaned and sank back on to the bed. "How many drinks did you have?"Cloud caressed Reno cheek and brushed some of his long strands of red hair from his eyes.

Reno shivered at the touch, but did not answer. All he could think of was what Rufus did to him after the gentle caresses. Clouds fingers brushed over trembling lips. Reno whimpered. Cloud dropped his hand in surprise. "Reno, what's wrong?"

"N-Nothing," Reno stuttered. "W-Where is here?" Cloud stared at Reno for awhile.

"In the room of my apartment. You passed out at Seventh Heaven. I couldn't just leave you there." Cloud said. He began his gentle caresses to Reno face again. Reno said nothing more. He just stared at Cloud.

"Reno," Cloud leaned forward. "What's wrong? You don't seem like yourself." Reno shook his head.

"It's nothing." He said. Cloud's eyes narrowed into slits. His mako blue eyes seemed to glow brighter and more dangerously. Reno swallowed hard and trembled more. This became evident to Cloud but he wouldn't stop until he got the truth.

"Tell me, Reno. It'd make it easier on you." Reno began to shake faster. Tears welled up in the corner of his eyes. He squeezed them shut and fell back onto the pillows behind him… '_I __**REFUSE **__to cry in front of anyone! Why am I so weak? I hate myself for this_' Reno let out a shaky breath. The dizziness from earlier long gone and forgotten. He opened his dull green eyes to stare in to bright glowing mako blue. "I…I…Rufus…He…" It became too hard for him. He brought his hands to his eyes and began to sob.

"Reno…" Concern was lanced in Cloud's voice. "Reno please…don't cry." Cloud pulled Reno up into a strong and warm embrace. Reno sobbed into Cloud's chest. "What did Rufus do?"

"He…He…raped…" Reno's speech was interrupted by his cell phone ringing. His sobs became quite. Cloud reached for Reno's phone with a shaky hand. Already…the information he soaked made him shake in anger. When Reno said raped he'd jump to the conclusion that Reno was raped by Rufus. And something deep inside him told him that he was right…or the fact the Reno was _crying_. Something he himself said he'd never _ever _do in front of _anyone_! He heard Reno gasp. He looked down at Reno's phone and saw who was calling. It was Rufus; as if they talked him up into calling. Reno opened the phone and answered it.

**"Reno…"** came the voice from the other line. To Reno, he actually thought he heard concern in Rufus's voice but dismissed it as the phone reception or something on those lines.

"Y-Yes, sir?" Reno said.

**"Where are you? Do you not realize you are 7 hours late?"** Reno flinched at the tone of Rufus' voice.

"N-No, sir. I'm terrible sorry…I had a late night last night and—"

**"No excuses. Get your ass down here**** now."** Reno swallowed hard.

"Y-Yes, s-sir." Reno trembled slightly. Cloud frowned slightly and whispered something in Reno's ear which made him calm down some.

**"****Hm****, where are you that I hear whispering? Rude said you didn't return home…"**

"…"

**"Answer!"** Reno flinched. **"You are where and with whom?" **Reno took a deep breath.

"I-I'm…I…"

**"Are you at Seventh Heaven, again?"**

"uh, Y-Yes, s-sir…" Reno heard Rufus sigh. Cloud continued to whisper.

**"You are not at Seventh Heaven**** are you? You are with someone aren't you?" **Reno froze.

"I…"

**"More specifically, Cloud. Get down here this instant!"**Reno heard a click, signaling that Rufus hung up. The phone slipped from Reno's hand and he began to shake uncontrollably.

"Reno?" Cloud asked. Reno clung to Cloud's shirt. He buried his face in it and sobbed. He knew what was coming. Cloud wrapped his arms around Reno's trembling figure and whispered sweet nothings to his ear. Reno whimpered and pushed Cloud away. He stared at Cloud with fear. "Reno…what did Rufus say?"

Reno shook his head and stood and staggered to the door. "I-I'm late…I have to go…" Reno opened the door and walked out Cloud's apartment. He headed towards the ShinRa building. His whole being shaking as he entered the building, walked to the elevator, took it to the top floor, walked to Rufus' office, and opened the door.

---

Rufus sat at his talking to someone who sat in front of him. It was two men actually. Both dressed in black suits. Rufus looked towards the door at Reno and motioned him to come in. Reno relieved that there were others in the room. That meant Rufus wouldn't touch him _in that way_ this time. He walked around Rufus desk to where he was told to stand. Boy was he ever wrong. Well; slightly wrong. Rufus pulled him on his lap. Reno gasped in surprise. Rufus gave a short glance down at Reno than looked up to the two men he was talking to. As he talked he rubbed up and down on Reno's thigh. Reno trembled slightly but tried not to let it show too much. He looked at the two men and noticed that on was eyeing him with crystalline blue eyes. He gasped silently as he noticed it was the same guy from Seventh Heaven. '_Why is he here?_'

Rufus noticed the silent staring contest that the guy; known as Rick; was having with Reno. And the slight flirtatious winks and looks he was giving Reno. Rufus' hand stopped and squeezed Reno's thigh. He has become overly-protective of Reno. He even hired Reno a personal body-guard; without Reno's knowing; to watch out for him, which has to be the one who is flirting with him. He loosened his grip on Reno's thigh. Reno clung to Rufus' hand almost as if scared of what his so called body-guard would do to him. As the two men left; Rufus had pinned Reno to the wall. Reno trembled.

Rufus kissed Reno gently; much to Reno's surprise. To make things weirder, Rufus smiled at him. Rufus let him go. "Get back to your post, Turk." Rufus said sitting down. Now Reno was beyond confused of what just happened, but also happy that Rufus didn't take advantage of him.

* * *

**How do you like this chapter?? Liked the turn of Rufus' attitude?**

**Review ****please :**


	4. The Truth Is Known

**Forgive me for the long wait! I share a computer with a family! They love to hog **

**Before starting I want to thank ****Kigichi**** for giving me an idea and curing my case of ****writer's****block****. THANK YOU KIGICHI!**

**Warning: Yaoi, Violence, Language, Rape.**

**Main pairing****s: ****one-sided Rufus/Reno, Cloud/Reno, (a little later TRUE Rufus/Reno)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own one of the characters from FF7, ****SquareEnix**** does!

* * *

**

**Broken Vase**

**Chapter ****Four: ****Chocolate. The Truth Is Known.**

_(Normal POV)_

Reno sighed as he stared blankly at the wall. He has been less active, as all the Turks have noticed. His once energetic personal, now dull like. His excitement and mischievous filled eyes, now dull and green; blank; emotionless. He sighed again. He almost didn't notice Cloud plop down in the stool next to him; quite frankly he didn't even notice he was in Seventh Heaven. Reno sighed again. "Reno, if you sigh again I'll be forced to kick your ass." Cloud said in mock anger. Reno chuckled slightly but than sighed again. Cloud sighed too; in frustration. "Ack, sighing is contagious." Reno chuckled again, this time without a 'sigh' at the end. He turned to face Cloud, his eyes brightening some. "So, why are you here being all emo like?" Reno scowled.

"I'm not being emo, yo!" Reno protested with a snarl. Cloud chuckled and shook is head.

"Yeah, and I'm not a blond." Cloud joked. Reno blinked, obviously confused at Cloud's sense of or lack of real humor.

"Cloud…" was all he said still blinking out of confusion. Cloud laughed, while Reno sat there stupidly. An awkward silence passed them. They stared each other in the eyes. Cloud brought a hand up and caressed Reno's cheek and smiled. A small smile graced Reno's features. Cloud leaned forward to press there lips together, but as soon as their lips were mere inches apart, Reno's phone rang. Cloud sighed and drew back as Reno answered his phone.

"Hello?" Reno asked. He didn't bother look at who was calling. He just answered it.

**'Reno, come down by my office. There is something here for you…' **Reno knew that voice well. It was Tseng's voice ringing through the phone. Reno nodded before remember he was on the phone and Tseng couldn't see him.

"Alright, I'll be right over, yo." Reno said and flipped his phone closed. Cloud frowned.

"Who was that?" He asked. Reno stood from the stool.

"It was Tseng, why?" Cloud shook his head and smiled. He stood and gave Reno a kiss on the cheek before walking upstairs of the bar. Reno stood there, stupidly staring after Cloud. He shook his head and walked out the bar with a flustered face, wondering what it was that Tseng had for him.

---

"What is _this_?" Reno asked holding a weird looking thing. It appeared to be an egg. An egg that was…brown with black spots. Tseng shrugged.

"I have no idea. It was addressed to you. I thought maybe you would know what it is." Tseng stated. Reno shrugged, still twisting the weird looking egg in his hand. "Ah, before I forget," Tseng handed Reno a box wrapped in golden wrap with a silver bow. "Rufus wanted me to give you this." He smiled slightly. Reno stared at the gift and nodded. He walked out of Tseng's office without another word.

---

_(Reno's POV)_

Rufus gave me a present…_Rufus _gave me a present…Rufus just gave me a present! Not hand-to-hand-face-to-face, but he gave me a present no less. What is with him! The damn man raped me and now he's giving me presents! What's next a box of chocolate and roses?!

_Knock. Knock._

I stood and sighed, walking to the door of my house--penthouse. Yeah, can you believe it? Rufus, that's right, Rufus put me in one of the miniature pent houses in the Shin-Ra building! Rufus fuckin' Shin-Ra raped me and gave me a fuckin' penthouse! Face-to-face with the door, I sighed. I hate getting up after ranting and yelling mentally. I always get dizzy. Ack! I opened the door and revealed baldy. "What the fuck, Rude!" I yelled at him, staring at what he was holding out; a box of chocolate and roses. "What the hell-"

"Rufus." He said. That's all he said and handed me the box of chocolate and roses. Well ain't that somethin'? Right on cue! Damn you, baldy! "These two also came for you." What the fuck man?! What am I? Some high school chick with the best rep. and biggest boobs that everyone is trying to impress, win her heart with expensive stuff; flowers, chocolates and shit like that! Man I feel like a fucking chick right now. Rude handed me two boxes that looked to contain either a necklace or bracelet. The box was long and not very wide. He also hand me a small little card. "One is from…Cloud…" I looked up at him at the mention of Cloud's name. He raised an eyebrow behind his sunglasses. I just shrugged and closed the door in his face. I heard him mutter something from behind the door. I shrugged and ignored him.

I strode over to my bed and sighed, opening one of the narrow boxes. The one from Rufus; A necklace. It was a white crescent with a black dot on the rounded more wide side. I stared at it. I know he is expecting me to wear it. I just don't want to, but again, I am afraid of what he'll do to me if I don't. I sighed and opened the one from Cloud; A bracelet. I sighed.

_Silver_.

I love silver. How'd chocobo-head know that? I put the bracelet and the necklace on. I sighed again.

_Knock. Knock._

Now, who could that be?! I really feel like punching someone in the mouth right now. I…"Wish you people will leave me alone!" I muttered walking to the door and opening it. There in the doorway was Tseng, Elena, and Rude. "What do you three want?" I looked them over lazily.

"What happened, Reno?" Tseng asked. What the hell does he mean by that?! I rolled my eyes and huffed.

"And what do you mean by that?" I asked. Tseng shook his head and push me into the room. Now I'm officially pissed off. How the hell are they jus' gonna come into _my_ house and push me! I glared at Tseng. Rude closed the door behind them.

"You know what I mean." Tseng growled. "Why did it happen, Reno? When did it happen?" Now I'm confused. What the hell is he talking about?

"What the hell are you talking about, Tseng?" I demanded.

"When did Rufus rape you and…why? Was he drunk or is there another reason?" was Tseng's response. That's when I officially became scared shitless for not knowing how the hell he knew that _and _of Rufus' reaction to the news that his Turks knows he molested one. I just gaped at him. One question just kept popping up:

_How the fuck did they find out?!

* * *

_

**Did you like it?!**

**How **_**did**_** they find out?! **

**OMG I just made myself mad :[**

**I don't even know how they found out ****Dx**

**If you want you can spare me an idea :D**

**Reviews make me post faster! ;**


	5. Heaven and Hell

**Cloud has become a big flirt with Reno, hasn't he? **_**Giggles**_

**Anywho, sorry for the long wait. My Microsoft software was a trail(I had no idea!!) and it expired on me! **_**Growls angrily**_

**Now I'm using Microsoft Works Word Processor.(woohoo!) **

**I just love my reviewers!! **

**KitsuneNekoIchi**** I thank you for a wonderful idea you gave me!! Also I thank Kigichi again! I just love you guys! **_**Tears up. **_**Thank you sooo much for the ideas you have given me! I thank all the other reviewers too; for reviewing and encouraging me:')**

**Warning: Yaoi, Violence, Language, Rape.**

**Main pairings: one-sided Rufus/Reno, Cloud/Reno, (a little later TRUE Rufus/Reno)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own one of the characters from FF7, SquareEnix does!

* * *

**

**Broken Vase**

**Chapter Five: Heaven and Hell.**

**--**

_"When did Rufus rape you and…why? Was he drunk or is there another reason?" was Tseng's response. I stopped breathing. My eyes went wide and I just stared at him._

_How the fuck did they find out?!_

_--_

"H-How'd—" Reno stopped and stared. He closed his eyes and shook his head. After a moment he re-opened them and looked at Tseng. "D-Don't t-tell him you know! Please…" Reno pleaded. Tseng frowned. He walked over to Reno and guided him to the couch in the living room.

"Reno, don't worry…we won't tell him," Tseng assured. He looked from Reno up at the other two Turks. "Right?" Elena and Rude nodded. Reno smiled slightly. He wiped his eyes to rid himself of the fearful tears that had yet the chance to fall freely. He sniffled and stared down at the necklace he received from Rufus.

"But I still…want to know…how you found out…" Reno said quietly.

"We heard it from Cloud…Well Rude did…" Tseng answered.

"But how did…"Reno's voice trailed off. '_Oh yeah, that's right. I told him. That day I passed out in Seventh Heaven_'

Reno sighed as his fellow Turk members left. '_If they know…I wonder who else knows…_'

---

Reno picked up the box of chocolate that Rufus gave him through Tseng. He carefully pulled on the ribbon that held the heart-shaped box closed. When he opened it he saw a little piece of paper. He picked it up and read it:

_To my dear sweet Reno,_

Reno glared at the paper as if Rufus could see him through it.

_After you read this and finish off your delectable chocolate coated strawberries,_

'How'd he know I like chocolate covered strawberries?!' Reno screamed mentally.

_Come by my office. _

'He probably just wants to fuck me!' Reno thought bitterly.

_Love, Rufus._

"And he has the fucking **Nerve **to sign it _'Love, Rufus'_"Reno muttered bitterly. He took one of the chocolate coated strawberries and bring it to his mouth and bit into it. He licked the trail of strawberry juice that escaped his mouth.

_Knock. Knock._

"What the fuck, man?!" Reno exclaimed. "On the one day I have a fuckin' day off, all you people want to bother me!" Reno muttered unhappily as he got up to answer the door. There in the door way stood Rufus' assistant. "…Dale…" Dale had short black hair that stopped at his shoulders, His eyes were caramel brown. He wore standard Turks uniform; White dress shirt with a blue jacket, with gold buttons, blue tie and blue dress pants, with black dress shoes.

"Rufus wants you in his office," He said. He motioned for Reno to follow him.

---

Rufus looked up from his desk and up at Reno. He smiled.

"Hello, love." Rufus said. Reno smiled slightly, noticing the crescent necklace around Rufus' neck. It was just like his but Rufus' was black with a white dot on the wider side and the crescent was turned the opposite direction as Reno's. Reno was beyond confused at this point. '_What are these bloody necklaces for?!' _Rufus must have sensed Reno's confusion. He followed Reno's confused gaze to his neck. Chuckling, he stood up and walked over to Reno. Grabbing the crescent of Reno's necklace as well as the one around his neck. Putting them together, he formed the yin-yang sign. _'How appropriate. Heaven and Hell.' _Reno thought bitterly. "That is what the necklace is, love. You are the other side of me. Can't have one side without the other. Heaven and Earth." '_Shut your fuckin' face! You mean fuckin' Heaven and Hell, bitch!_' Reno shouted mentally. Rufus leaned over and kissed Reno. Slowly, Reno closed his eyes and…_moaned_. Out of real pleasure too! Rufus broke the kiss and stared at Reno. Satisfied with Reno's reaction, He patted Reno's head.

"Remember, love," Rufus started as he walked back to his desk. "You're mine and _only mine_." Rufus' eyes suddenly narrowed. Reno swallowed hard. "I don't want you around Cloud, you hear?" Reno stiffened but nodded. Rufus waved his hand toward the door behind Reno, silently commanding him to leave.

* * *

**Short I know, but I want to toture you so I'll give you a short little preview of the next chapter!**

**--**

_"I told you this was a bad idea." Luke shouted glaring flaming daggers at Rave. Rave shook his head and sighed._

_"Its for Reno's sake, even if it gets us in a hell-of-a lot of trouble."_

_--_

_"Reno, calm down!" Rave shouted. He held the redhead down by the arms against the bed._

_"Calm down? Calm down?! CALM DOWN?! You want me to fuckin' calm down after what I've just heard?! I'm fuckin' pregnant!" Rave stared down at Reno with sympathy._

_--_

_"Oh please! Like hell Rufus would find out!" Roy said. Rave rolled his eyes. _

_"Shinra has eyes and sees what you think they can't see." Rave shook his head. "You're such a redhead."_

_"What's that suppose to mean?!" Rave laughed and walked off leaving a fuming redhead behind._

_--_

_"Damn you to hell, Rufus!" Reno shouted glaring at said person. Rufus shook his head and glared at Reno._

_"You listen and listen well, Reno," Rufus started. He walked closer to Reno, until Reno's back hit the wall behind him. "You're going to get rid of that thing! You hear me?!"_

_"Why?! Because its not yours?" Reno shouted, earning a smack to the face._

_--_

_"I don't understand what your problem is blondie!" Roy hissed glaring at Cloud. Cloud scowled and turned from Roy._

_"The problem is what's inside of him…The only real reason I went with him that far without…" Cloud's voice trailed off._

_"Protection…" Keth's voice finished off. Cloud and Roy's gaze traveled to the silver haird male in the doorway. "because you knew men couldn't get pregnant…but now that it has happened and you are the cause…you turn your back?"_

_"You run away like a scared helpless child.."_

_"Like you've been doing for years…the things you don't understand you-"_

_--_

**Ha! That's the end of your previews! Review please and review the previews. xD**

**hehe.**


	6. Reno's Little Baby

**C****loud has become a big flirt with Reno!! **_**Giggles**_

**Lots of made up characters in this chapter! Some play important roles and some are not important!**

**You'll know the important ones though. The preview I gave you were some snip-its of this chapter, but only one was. The others were from the 7****th**** chapter I have now decided.**

**Kigichi your wish has been granted. You'll know what I'm talking about. **_**wink wink**_**. xD **

**I just love my reviewers!! **

**Warning: Yaoi, Violence, Language, Rape, and FLUFF! :D First every chapter in this whole story to have fluffiness**

**Main pairings: one-sided Rufus/Reno, Cloud/Reno, (a little later TRUE Rufus/Reno)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own one of the characters from FF7, SquareEnix does! 

* * *

**

**Broken Vase**

**Chapter Six: Reno's Little Baby.**

Reno sighed. Here he was again; Seventh Heaven. Drinking again. "Hey, babe." Reno stiffened as he heard the familiar voice of Cloud. Cloud plopped on the stool next to Reno and smiled.

"C-Cloud…" Reno stuttered staring at Cloud. Cloud chuckled and shook his head.

"You're always at a lost of words when I'm around you," Cloud said. He caressed Reno's cheek. "Why is that? Are you that shy?" Reno slowly nodded his head, afraid to tell Cloud the real reason. Cloud grinned and leaned forward to press his lips to Reno's. Reno leaned backwards to avoid the kiss; ending up falling off the stool and bumping his head on the floor. He groaned. Cloud sighed. He crouched down in front of Reno and tilted his head to the side slightly. "Are you okay?" Reno nodded. The ding of the bar's door opening made both males turn there head. 

The man in the doorway walked over and sat in the stool next to where Cloud was crouched at. Cloud stared at him for awhile than turned back to Reno. "Tell me, why are you-"

"Are you Reno Sinclair?" The man asked. Now that Reno and Cloud looked closely at him, he appeared to be around 18 or 19. Reno nodded and stared at the guy. The guy had long midnight black hair that cascaded down his back; His eyes were lavender purple, and his skin was slightly tanned. "So, the blonde must be Cloud, no?"

"Yeah. What's it to you?" Cloud asked.

"Nothing really." He said. He turned from Cloud as Tifa walked up to him and asked him what he wanted. Cloud turned back to Reno and smiled. Reno stared at Cloud.

"C-Cloud," Reno gasped as Cloud picked him up bridal style. The raven haired man stared at Cloud and Reno.

"That is not a very good idea…" He said. Cloud glared at him.

"Who are you to tell me?" Cloud snarled. The guy sighed.

"Names Rave. I'm Reno's bodyguard for one thing, another thing is that if Rufus finds out that you're still pushing up on what belongs to him, you get killed and Reno will be tortured…" Rave said, taking a sip from his glass of water. Reno stared at Rave in disbelief.

"Body…guard?" Reno asked slowly. Rave nodded, a small pang of guilt flickered in his eyes. Cloud certainly noticed this but Reno didn't. "Everything that you do, I must report to Rufus. I really don't want to do that though," He sighed. "That is why I warn you before you do anything that would end your life," Rave looked at Cloud. "And begin your torture,." He looked at Reno. Reno swallowed hard. He looked up at Cloud with fearful eyes.

"Damn it." Cloud muttered. He placed Reno back on two feet. He kept a firm grip on Reno's hips. "How do I know you aren't lying?" Cloud narrowed his eyes to slits; mako blue eyes burning with anger. Usually this would scare people. It even makes Rufus uneasy when Cloud glares at him. But this guy was different. He seemed unfazed by the heated glare thrown at him. Rave took a sip of his water.

"Why would I lie? Reno already had a bodyguard…He _died_ suddenly, Rufus hired me as a replacement. Dirk…" Rave said staring down at the counter top. Reno gasped slightly. Cloud's grip on Reno loosened.

"Dirk…The bartender?" Cloud asked. Rave nodded. "Was he your friend?" Rave nodded slowly, recalling the memories of his deceased friend. "Oh. I'm sorry." Rave shook his head and offered a small sad smile.

"Its alright. Its not your fault. He's too…flirtatious and that is what got him in trouble." Rave shrugged his shoulders.

"So, he got in trouble for flirting?" Rave nodded.

"Flirting with Reno, to be exact." Rave sighed and stared at his glass of water. Reno looked down at the floor. His shoulder slumped and shook. Cloud pressed Reno to him and whispered in his ear.

"Hey, don't worry. Its not your fault." Cloud whispered. Reno shook his head.

"But it is my fault!" Reno said looking up at Cloud. Cloud sighed and nuzzled Reno's neck with his nose.

"No its not!" Cloud assured. Reno opened his mouth to argue Cloud but Rave cut in.

"No, Reno. It is not your fault." Rave said with a small smile. Reno looked over at the Raven haired young man. "It was indeed Dirk's fault. It is okay, Reno." 

"He wasn't just a friend, was he?" Reno asked quietly. Rave looked up from his glass of water to Reno; eyes wide in shook.

"A-Ah, w-well…" Rave looked the other way, his cheeks painted pink. "No. He was…not just a friend…" 

"I'm sorry…" Reno said quietly. Rave smiled.

"Its okay. I told you, its not your fault." Rave tilted his head to the side slightly and gave a cheery smile.

Reno had become really close friends with his body guard. Rave followed him everywhere. He knew when not to follow Reno as well. Whenever Reno went to the bathroom, Rave stood outside the door; leaning against the wall.

Reno actually felt happy around Rave. With Rave he forgot about all the trouble with Rufus. "So, what's on today's agenda, Reno?" Rave asked with a cheerful smile. Reno and Rave were sitting in Reno's living room of his penthouse. Reno opened his mouth to say something, but a knock at the door interrupted him. He walked over to the door and opened it. In stepped Tseng, Rude, and Elena. Rave stared over at them, his head tilted to the side slightly; looking cute might I add. Elena, Tseng and Rude stared at the raven haired young man. "Um…hi?" 

"Who's he, Reno?" Rude asked. Reno pushed the three inside and shut the door.

"Rave this is Rude, Elena and Tseng," Reno said, pointing to the three in that exact order. "Rude, Elena, and Tseng, This is Rave." He pointed at the raven haired young man on the couched. Elena smiled and held her hand out.

"Its nice to meet you, Rave." Elena said. Rave smiled and grabbed her hand. Elena was surprised to find that Rave's hands were silky smooth. They shhok hands. "Are you from…um…the slums?" Rave and Reno stared at Elena in surprise. As did Tseng and Rude.

"Elena! Why would you ask such a thing?" Tseng asked sternly. Elena bit her lip.

"I-I'm sorry. I was just curious." Elena admitted. Rave chuckled lightly.

"Yes…I am from the slums." Rave played with some of his raven colored hair. He glanced up at Rude and than looked away. "Rude…Rude, are you…-" Rave stopped and looked down. 

"me, what?" Rude asked, raising one thin eyebrow from behind his sunglasses. Rave looked up from the floor.

"Dirk…The one who…k-killed Dirk…?" Rave stared at Rude. Tseng looked from Rude to Rave.

"Dirk was never killed. Just captured…is that how Rufus has kept you here? Using your friend's life?" Tseng asked/explained. Rave looked slightly surprised at the new information given to him. He opened his mouth to say something, but was interrupted by a small 'Thump' sound. 

Reno walked into his bedroom, followed by Rave, Rude, Elena, and Tseng. Reno's eyes went wide as he watched the brown egg with black dots bounce around.

Tseng, Elena, and Rude pulled out their gun. Rave pulled out 2 three-barrel guns(A/N: They look exactly like Vincent's gun Cerberus, from Dirge of Cerberus.) and pointed them at the egg. Reno kneeled down and picked the egg up. It wiggled in his hands.

"Be careful, Reno." Rave warned, stepping a little closer to Reno and the egg. The egg cracked.

"It…broke?" Elena asked. Tseng and Rude lowered their guns.

"If its…an egg…Its hatching…" Tseng said, giving the blonde Turk an odd look. Rude raised an eyebrow at Elena's question. Rave kept a ready aim at the egg. Elena lowered her gun and looked at Tseng.

"What? Did I say something wrong?" She asked.

"No. you said something stupid…" Tseng corrected. The egg cracked more. Reno stared at the egg, eye filled with curiosity and excitement. The cracked more and out popped a weird looking fuzzy creature. It was brown with black spots, matching it's shell. The fuzzy creature's eyes were big round and cute. They were red. The fuzzy creature had a small mouth with 2 fangs sticking out.

"Mama!" It exclaimed, jumping from Reno's hand to rub against his leg. Reno yelped and scooted back. He heard the click of a gun. Rave pointed one of his three-barrel guns at the fuzz ball. "Mama?" It's feeble and small arms dangled as his body tilted to the side slightly. On it's small slightly clawed feet, it wobbled over to Reno. "Mama! Mama! Mama!" It jumped on Reno. Reno stared at it, eyes wide in shook. Rave lowered his gun, seeing the ball of fuzz was no threat. He chuckled. 

"Reno is a mom…" Rave chuckled again as he received a glare from Reno. Reno stuck his tongue out at Rave.

"Reyo!" The fuzz ball said. Everyone stared at the ball of fuzz.

"What the hell is that thing?" Rude asked. Reno shrugged.

"At least now we know its an egg, Tseng." Reno said, grinning. Tseng nodded with a small laugh.

"A ball of fuzz that can actually talk…amazing…" Rave said picking up the fuzzy creature. The fuzz ball bit him. He yelped and dropped it. "Ow! Stupid ball of fuzz!" He hissed. He glared at the fuzz ball.

"Hey! This ball of fuzz has a name!" The thing shouted. Everyone eyes widen.

"What the fuck!" Rave exclaimed. This was actually the first time Reno has ever heard Rave curse.

"Y-You can talk?" Reno stuttered. The ball of fuzz turned to Reno and nodded, smiling.

"Yep! Call me Rio, mama." It said. Reno's eyes widen and he nodded. Rio glared at Rave. "I don't like you…" Rave snorted.

"I should be the one hating you. You bit me!" Rave growled. Reno looked to Rave, who was acting nothing like himself.

"Tis' I still hate you!" Rio shouted.

"Whatever…why am I even arguing with a big ball of fucking fuzz anyway…Lets shave him from the face of the earth!" Rave gave a wicked grin. Reno's eyes went wide. Rio hid behind Reno.

"Mama, don't let the bad man hurt me!" Rio cried. Reno stared at Rave.

"What's gotten into you Rave? You're nothin' like this." Reno said. He stood up from the ground. 

"S-Sorry…That fuzzy thing just got under my skin is all…sorry for overreacting." Rave said rubbing the back of his neck. Reno shook his head and smiled.

"Uhm…maybe this fuzz b - I mean Rio - will come in handy in something." Reno said with a smirk. Tseng, Elena, and Rude exchanged glances. Rave sweat dropped.

* * *

**Zomg! This chapter actually took me about 12 days to write! That's the longest I've spent on any chapter! Zomg I broke a record! XD**

**Anyway, the reason I said "like Vincent's gun from Dirge of Cerberus" was because in in DOC, the gun looks better and cooler. Lol xD**

**OOOOOOO!! I can already see what plans Reno has in store! XD**

**Review please. I might post the next chapter sooner than you think soon can be! xD**


	7. So Much For Secret Admiration

**Zomg! This is what everyone has been waiting for! I have notice that I named one of my characters twice! Dx**

**Rick is actually Dirk! I have to change that so no-one will get confused….I sure did when I re-read my story. In my story Denzel and Marlene are not close in age! X3 The last chapter, the fluff was not good Dx so I'll make it up to you and make fluffiness in chapter but between Rave and guess who! D**

**Anywho, Reno finds out who is 'son' 's father is!**

**Okay to get things straight:**

**Reno: 25**

**Rude: 29**

**Tseng: 34**

**Elena: 28**

**Rufus: 28**

**Cloud: 27**

**Tifa: 23**

**Rave: 18**

**Denzel: 17**

**Marlene: 9**

**Rio: 3 months(and already talking? _Daaaaaamn_)**

**Rave takes over this chapter! Its more of him than Reno. hehe**

**Go Rave!!**

**Warning: Yaoi, Violence, Language, Rape, and more FLUFF!!**

**Main pairings: one-sided Rufus/Reno, Cloud/Reno, (a little later TRUE Rufus/Reno)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own one of the characters from FF7, SquareEnix does!**

**

* * *

****Broken Vase**

**Chapter Seven: So Much For Secret Admiration.**

Reno and Rave were on their way to Seventh Heaven, Rio flying close by Reno. That's right. The little ball of fuzz grew wings after 2 months. Rave gave quick glances at the taller redhead and the flying fuzz ball. As they walked into Seventh Heaven, they were greeted by Marlene and Denzel. Denzel was attached to Rave whenever he came around. Nothing but Tifa could separate him from the raven haired male. "Hey, Rave!" Denzel shouted. Rave smiled.

"Hey there." Rave said. Reno sat down on one of the stools. Rio flew and sat on his lap. Rave came over and sat next to Reno, and stared at the growling Rio.

"Why are you always following my mama!" Rio growled. Rave shifted in the stool and continued to stare at the growling ball of fuzz. "Hey! Are you listening?! Stop following my mama!" Rave's left eye twitched. He turned around and stared straight ahead and ignored Rio. Tifa sat a glass of water in front of Rave. She stared at the scowl on his face.

"Are you okay, Rave?" Tifa asked. Rave sighed and smiled at her.

"Yes. I'm fine." Rave answered. _lie_. Reno looked over at Rave and frowned. He looked down at Rio.

"Rio, stop being so mean to Rave. Why do you hate him so much?" Reno asked.

"'Cause he touched me and tried to take me from you! He also tried to kill me!" Rio whined. Rave's eye twitched. He grumbled something incoherent. Rio's eyes widened. "Mama, he said he's gonna shave me from the face of the earth!" He began crying. Reno sighed and looked over at the wide-eyed raven haired boy.

"What?! I said no such thing!" Rave protested. "You lair!" Rio stuck his tongue out at Rave.

"Aw, Rio is sooooo cute!" Marlene said. She reached over and lifted Rio off Reno's lap. Rio giggled. Denzel shook his head.

"It may be cute, but its evil!" Denzel said. Rave gave a dramatic sigh and grinned at Denzel.

"Finally! Someone who agrees with me!" Rave leaned against the counter, elbows supporting his weight. Denzel smiled proudly. Marlene rolled her eyes.

"The only reason why he agrees is because he is in love with you. He has wet dreams about you and he daydreams about you. He wants to do the nasty-nasty with you." Marlene said. She smiled proudly at the reaction she got from Rave, Denzel, and Reno. Denzel's face was completely red. Rave and Reno's eye were wide and they stared at Marlene.

"H-How does she know stuff like this?" Rave asked. Reno shook his head.

"Tifa, what have you been teaching this girl?!" Reno exclaimed as he saw Tifa come to the bar behind Rave. She blinked.

"What do you mean?" She asked. She looked to Denzel's flushed face. "Denzel, sweetie, are you alright?" Denzel shook his head and ran up the steps to the 2nd floor of the bar. "What's wrong with him?"

"Rave knows his secret! He now knows that Denzel wants to hit him from the back! And that he wants to suck him off and-" at this point Rave was completely red and had gotten up and walked out the bar. "-hear him cry his name out!" Marlene smiled innocently. Tifa and Reno gaped at her.

Tifa's face went red in anger. "CID!! YOU ARE IN BIG TROUBLE!!" Tifa shouted stomping out of view. Reno grinned, amused at the scene.

"Hey Reno," Marlene started. Reno turned to her with a 'hm'. "Where did Mr. Rave go?" Reno chuckled.

"Probably to collect his thoughts on how to get Denzel! He's a sick-sick guy!" Rio exclaimed from Marlene's lap. Reno's eyes went wide as he stared at Rio.

"That's not a very nice thing to say Rio." Reno said in a scolding tone of voice. Rio looked down.

"Sorry, mama." Rio muttered.

"Did that thing just call you mom?" asked a familiar voice from the doorway. By this time Denzel had walked down the stairs. Marlene gasped and smiled widely. She gently place Rio back on Reno's lap.

"Cloud, you're back!!" Marlene exclaimed. She tried to hug Cloud, which was hard being that Cloud was holding someone up. "Is that Rave?" Denzel's face went red.

"Yeah. I was walking to the door and ask him why he was flustered. He was talking way to fast, so I have no clue what he said…than he just fainted…lack of oxygen I guess." Marlene giggled, knowing full well why he was flustered. Reno snickered. Rio laughed.

"Serves him right!" Rio said, smirking; showing his sharp fangs. Reno frowned.

"That's not nice Rio…" Reno scolded. Rio whined. Cloud sat Rave on the stool and held him up.

"Denzel, can you hold him for awhile?" Cloud asked. Denzel nodded. Marlene giggled.

"Rave looks light. Why don't you carry him upstairs, Zelly!" Marlene giggled. Reno snickered. Cloud sat next to Reno, letting Rave lean against him. Cloud wrapped an arm around Reno's waist, who's face flushed. Rio growled.

"Hands off my mama! My daddy will kill you if he finds out you're messing with mama!" Rio shrieked. Reno's eyes went wide.

"Daddy?! Who?!" Reno demanded. Rio looked up at his 'mother' and frowned.

"I don't know daddy's real name. I only know how he looks." Rio explained.

"If I show you pictures, would you tell me?" Reno asked. Rio smiled and nodded. Reno pulled out a folder. It had all the Turks' names and photo, rank and partners. "I forgot to give this back to Tseng too…oh well…" Reno opened the folder to the first piece of paper.

_Tseng_. Rio shook is head 'no'.

_Rude_. Rio shook his head.

_Hojo_. 'Nope' Rio said.

_Elena_. Reno said 'whoops! Thought she was a guy at first.' everyone laughed. Reno went through the folder until he came to the last piece of paper.

_Vice-President Rufus Shin-Ra_. Rio smiled and nodded. Reno stiffened. 'Rufus…'

"It starts with the letter 'R' I know that!" Rio said giggling. "ummm, Rufus!" Everyone; the ones who were not looking at the folder including; gasped.

"Rufus…is it's father?" Tifa asked, seeming to come out of nowhere. Reno blinked, deep in thought. Than it hit him. Who was known for creating weird looking creatures and stuff.

"This is Hojo's doing…" Reno said quietly. Rio looked up at Reno.

"Who?" Rio asked. Reno shook his head and smiled down at Rio.

"No one" Reno answered.

**XxXxXxX **

Denzel stared at Rave. He had carried him upstairs to his room. Marlene was right. Rave looked and was light. He was still unconscious. Denzel brushed some of Rave's long raven bangs from his face. He caressed his cheek, smiling softly. Rave's eyes slowly open. "D-Dirk?" He asks quietly. Denzel paused in his caresses and stared Rave in the eyes.

"Dirk…?" Denzel asked. Rave's eyes watered.

"S-Sorry…" Rave said. He turned his head from Denzel and attempted to wipe the tears away, but they kept coming; streaming down his face. Denzel frowned when he heard the strangled sobs emit from the older boy. He picked the older boy up and pulled him to his chest.

"Shhh…don't cry…please." Denzel whispered. Rave continued to sob against Denzel's chest. A few minutes had passed, and Rave fell asleep against Denzel. Denzel smiled down at the slumbering raven haired boy. He kissed the top of his head and continued to hold him.

"Denzel…" Tifa said from the doorway, a little surprised of the scene. "Reno is waiting for Rave…and dinner is read- what happened?" Tifa asked, cutting herself off when she noticed the dry tear streaks on Rave's face. Denzel shook his head.

"Is Rude here?" He asked. Tifa nodded.

"He just arrived a few minutes ago." Tifa stated, watching Denzel thread his fingers through the raven haired boy's hair. "What happened?

"Can you tell him to come here?" Denzel asked, completely ignoring Tifa's question. Tifa hesitated. She nodded after awhile of staring at the semi-red haired boy.

**XxXxXxX**

Rude walked into Denzel's room and stared at the scene before him: Denzel had shifted and his head and upper-body was now leaning against the head rest of his bed, while Rave was curled up next to him with his head on Denzel's lap. Denzel was staring up at the ceiling while playing in Rave's hair. Rude walked in all the way, followed by Tifa. "Rude, who is Dirk?" Denzel asked. Rude hesitated.

"Reno's ex-bodyguard." Rude explained. Denzel sighed and rolled his eyes, obviously not satisfied. Rude sighed. "The bartender, Dirk…Rave's lover." Denzel stiffened. His left eye twitched some, but he nodded.

"So, is this guy is dead?" Denzel asked. Rude shook his head and explained to Denzel.

**XxXxXxX**

Slowly, lavender purple eyes opened. They studied their surroundings. This room didn't look like the room he normally slept in. He heard breathing and felt something warm wrapped around his waist. He snuggled closer into the warmth. He looked up at Denzel's sleeping face. He buried his face into Denzel's chest and sighed. Denzel's eyes opened and he looked down at Rave. "Are you awake, Rave?"

"Esh." came Rave's muffled response. Denzel chuckled. Rave looked up, curiosity shining brightly in his eyes. "Where am I? Where is Reno?"

"You're in 7th Heaven, in my room. Reno is at home." Denzel explained. Rave's eyes widened.

"Wh-What?!" Rave exclaimed. He sat up. "I-I got to go where Reno is…I'll get in trouble...than I'll never be able to find Dirk…" tears came to his eyes. Denzel frowned.

"Don't worry…Rude-" Rave's eyes darkened noticeable. "-will cover for you…" Denzel smiled. His smile slowly faded and was replaced by a frown as he saw the expression on Rave's face. "What's the matter, Rave?"

"I don't trust him…" Rave said. Denzel shook his head, his frown deepening. Rave looked up to Denzel. "Please…take me to Reno…if I don't go back…R-Rufus…" Rave looked down, unable to continue. Denzel lifted Rave's face by the chin and smiled.

"I'll get you there." Rave smiled.

"Thank you, Denzel!" Denzel hesitated a while before pressing his lips gently to Rave's. He pulled back and looked into the confused and terrified eyes of Rave. He smiled weakly.

"Let's go."

* * *

**That ends Fluff. Time to go into the real action! Hnn…I might put the next chapter as the Cloud/Reno smex! W00t!**

**Who wants to see some Denzel/Rave smex! Or some Rufus/Rave rape smex! Or Dirk/Rave flashback smex! I just gave you previews of the next chapter didn't I?**

**Hnn…oh well…you guys deserved it!! **

**Review please!**


	8. Love or Lust

**I hope you like how I started this chapter off. Nothing really to graphic about this chapter though. Hehe.**

**Warning: Yaoi, Violence, Language, Rape.**

**Main pairings: one-sided Rufus/Reno, Cloud/Reno, (a little later TRUE Rufus/Reno)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own one of the characters from FF7, SquareEnix does!****Broken Vase**

* * *

**Broken Vase**

**Chapter Eight: Love or Lust.**

_The room was dark. Quiet. Quiet; except for the breathy sighs, moans, and gasps. The center of the room; a bed. Black silk sheets; Tousled. In the bed, the cause of tousled black silk sheets; to people. Lovers? One with red hair, another with blonde. Could it be…?_

Another breathy sigh was given from the redhead. "Cloud…" Cloud, the blonde. Who could the redhead be? "C-Cloud…!" A gasp. Cloud kissed the flushed face below him. Soft round face, red twin scars on the sides of his eyes, half-lidded green eyes. Could it be…?

"Mmm…Reno…" Cloud gave a low moan, just at the sight of the flustered redhead below him.

_It is. Its none other than Reno. But wait, wasn't there something wrong with this picture. Reno and Cloud, together; on a bed. Reno and Cloud together in a bed, with tangled limbs. Reno under a blonde named Cloud; not Rufus? Reno, who belonged to Rufus, his sex toy-slave-supposedly lover, under someone else who is not Rufus?_

_Zip._

_Pants being unzipped? Cloths flying? What could this Cloud person being doing to one who belongs to another? Taking. Claiming. He wants!_

_Lust._

_One of seven deadly sins! He wants Reno. He wants all of him. He wants Reno to be all his! No-one else's only his! Reno belongs to no-one but him! He Wants Reno's body. He wants to feel it, smell it _**(A/N: Weird I know)**_, and taste it. He wants to hear his name from those reddened lips, bruised from kissing._

Cloud stared down at the now naked Reno. He kissed a trail of wet kisses down Reno's chest.

_Lower. Lower. Lower._

Cloud pushed Reno's legs apart. He stared at Reno's manhood, licking his lips. He looked up at Reno's face, as best as he could in his position. Taking in the flush that spread across the redhead's cheeks, hiding the red marks on his face, The half-lidded green eyes, slightly parted bruised lips. Reno panted softly. He gasped as Cloud took him in his mouth.

_Lust filled groans. Now we can say Cloud is not the only one. Reno. Lust filled lovers? No. What can we call the two? Just two friends having sex? Cloud; the flirtation blonde. Reno; the perplexed redhead. That is very fitting, is it not? A few minutes have passed._

"Nngh…mmm…AHHH!" Reno groaned, as Cloud began a faster pace of thrusting into him.

_Faster. Deeper. Slower. Harder._

_Moan. Pant. Groan. Gasp. Cry. Bliss._

"Cl-Cloud!" Reno screamed out his climax. 1. 2. 3 thrusts later, Cloud grunted his completion. _Pant. Pant. _Reno panted slowly, face still flushed. Cloud pulled out of Reno and rolled to the side of him. He wrapped his arms around Reno's waist. _Mine._

_Mine, mine, mine, MINE! Thought, wants, demands. Cloud lusts for Reno's attention; devotion preamps? He wants Reno. Lusts for Reno's body , attention, and again to the question: Devotion preamps? How will his lust be fulfilled with Rufus there to say something about? Cloud knew it was wrong, didn't he?_

Cloud had took advantage of Reno's bodyguard not being here with Reno. Used it to his full advantage to get into Reno's pants.

_Freeze. Stop. Wait._

_Is that all this blonde wanted? A simple fuck? Or could it be more?_

Cloud nuzzled into Reno's semi-wet hair. He let a sigh escape his lips as he ran his hands through Reno's tousled red hair. "I love you, Reno." He whispered into the redhead's ear, fully aware that he had fallen asleep not to long ago.

_Has this answered our question? Is these simple words spoken by the blonde to the redhead the answer to our question? That one question that the answer to it is right there but at the same time is invisible. Unseen to the world and the people around us. That simple question can only be answered by the ones in that particular situation. _

_Is this Love or Lust?_

* * *

**Short I know!**

**Did you like it?**

**I know it wasn't too graphic, but I bet some of you want graphic smex between the two. **

**Lets just say this isn't the real deal. I'll leave it at that. **_**Grins**_

**Review please.**


	9. You're In Big Trouble

**Before writing this chapter, I did a little research. I'm still not sure if it's the first day of pregnancy you start feeling/seeing the symptoms. I'll just put it as the second day, just to be on the safe side…**

**More OCC people are introduced in these next few chapters as well…**

**Chapter Warning: Language, Violence.**

**Chapter pairings: Mentions of Cloud/Reno**

**Disclaimer: I don't own one of the characters from FF7, SquareEnix does! **

**

* * *

****Broken Vase**

**Chapter Nine: You're In Big Trouble!**

Cloud saw a flash of red hair speed past him. He blinked a couple of times. Yuffie, who was sitting on the counter of the seventh heaven bar, saw this too. "What the heck was that?" Yuffie asked.

"All I saw was red…" Cloud said, shrugging. They both looked around the room. Than a cloud of smoke formed right in from of them. After choking and coughing, they focused on the figure in the cloud of smoke. The smoke cleared. There stood a red haired teen. He looked to be around Yuffie's age; 17. He had spiky hair that stuck everywhere, like Cloud's hair. He wore ninja garb; Lose red pants, shoes with the split between his big toe and the rest of his toes, red cloth hood connected to a red suit(Which seemed to be cut, just to show his hair), and a red sash covering his mouth. His eyes were emerald green.

"You," He pointed at Cloud. "Are in serious trouble!" He hissed. Cloud and Yuffie looked at each other, than back at the teen. Than at each other again, and started laughing.

"That's real rich, kid." Yuffie said between laughs. The teen growled.

"I ain't no kid, winch!" he yelled. "The names Roy Tabuchi, and don't you dare forget it!"

"So kid," Cloud started, earning a growl from Roy. "How am I in big trouble?" Yuffie snickered, and took a sip from her cup of orange juice that sat next to her.

"'Cause ya done raped Reno, idiot!" Roy exclaimed. Yuffie spit out her orange juice and choked off some. She fell backwards off the counter with a loud 'thump'.

"You did WHAT, Cloud?!" Yuffie demanded pulling herself up by the counter top. Cloud stared wide-eyed at the redheaded teen. "You raped Reno?! The almighty Turk?!"

"I didn't _rape _Reno!" Cloud exclaimed, adding, just as Rave walked down the stairs: "We had sex." Rave's eyes went wide and he fainted, almost falling down the stairs before Denzel caught him. Denzel pulled Rave's limp body to him and picked him up bridal style. He walked down the stairs.

"Pfft! As if Reno would have sex with you if he has a lover already! Besides, Rufus already told him to stay away from people like _you_." Roy said, smirking.

"I swear, hi voice has to be the most annoying and high-pitched thing I've ever heard!!" Yuffie exclaimed.

"I actually would rather hear your voice than his, Yuffie." Cloud said, glaring at Roy. Roy rolled his eyes.

"Whatever. Jus' know yer in trouble blondie!" Roy said, glaring at Cloud. He looked over at Rave, who was recovering from his shock. "You're in trouble to! Ya were s'pose ta keep an eye on Reno, retard!" Rave stared at Roy. His left eye twitched. "Don' ya dare give me that look! Looks like ya'll never find that buffoon of a lover of yours" Roy laughed. In a flash Rave had Roy in the air pinned to the wall. He held him by his shirt and glared fiercely into Roy's eyes.

"Don't you **DARE **talk about Dirk that way, you hear me?!" Rave hissed dangerously. Roy gulped and nodded his head vigorously. Rave let Roy go and the redhead dropped to the floor. Rave walked out the bar door angrily. Denzel shook his head and followed him.

"Boy, are _you _in trouble!" Yuffie laughed out. Roy growled and disappeared after throwing a smoke bomb to the ground.

"I'm still worried that, that kid will tell Rufus…not only will I get in trouble, but so will Reno." Cloud sighed. These next couple of days will be interesting.

* * *

**Oh EM GEE!! I finally finished! Short I know! Dx**

**How do you like this chapter?? ****I really need some ideas for the next chapter.**

**OoOoOo Rave gets all scary when he's mad!!**

**But seriously, I need some ideas.**

**Should I have next chapter with some Denzel/Rave car action??**

**Should I have some Dirk/Rave flashback action??**

**OOooooOOO, who likes Roy's attitude?? I think he is cute! X3**

**Review please!**


	10. Dwelling in the past: Part 1

**More OOC!! Enjoy chapter. **

**I promise this one will be longer than the last!!**

**Really, I still don't know much about the pregnancy thing. Please help me a little. In this chapter it focuses more on Rave and his relationship with Dirk. It goes from past to present, so ya gotta read carefully or you'll get confused.**

**Rave: 14**

**Dirk: 24**

**Chapter Warning: Yaoi, Violence, Rape Implied.**

**Chapter pairings: OCC/Rave **

**Disclaimer: I don't own one of the characters from FF7, SquareEnix does! **

* * *

**Broken Vase**

**Chapter Ten: Dwelling in the past: Part 1**

"_Tout qu'est en or ne scintille pas ; pas tout ceux-là qui errent sont les coeurs de lost.le d'un idiot est dans sa bouche, mais la bouche de l'homme sage est dans son coeur. " -Not Specified_

Rave stared up at the ceiling. Tears streamed from the corners of his eyes. Every single time he closes his eyes he sees Dirk's smiling face. He sniffled and turned in his bed.

_(4 years ago)_

14 year old Rave ran down the street. His breathing was quick and sharp. He glanced back behind him at the three guys chasing him. "Why me? Gaia, why always me?!" He muttered as he continued to run. He made a left turn down an alley. "Damnit!" He stared at the brink wall in front of him. He shakely turned around at the three guys. He swallowed.

"There's no where else at run, kid…" One of the men said, smirking. The other ones snickered.

"We're gonna have lots a fun with ya." Another said. He seemed to be bigger and taller than the other two.

"I don't owe you anything! I don't even know you! Why are you chasing me?!" Rave screamed. He glared heatedly at one in particular, who's face seemed familiar.

"Jason, grab 'im. Jackson you come with me. The boss wants a report." The tallest one said. Jackson smirked and nodded. "Oh and Jason, have a lil' fun if ya want." Jackson and the man walked out of the alleyway laughing. Jason smirked and licked his lips, his eyes roaming over Rave's slight form hungrily.

"I'ma have lots of fun with you." Jason murmured darkly. He snatched Rave up by is wrist. Rave panicked.

"N-No! Let me go! Someone help! Help!" Rave screamed on the top of his lungs, lavender purple eyes wide in horror.

"Shut it! Do you want people to hear you?!" Jason whispered harshly into Rave's ear.

"That's the point, shit head! Help! Someone please help!" Rave screamed.

_(Present)_

Rave sighed. He smiled slightly remembering what happened after that. Well, after the part of being hit in the head.

_(Past : 4 years ago) _

_..:3 hours later:.._

Rave slowly opened his eyes. He sat up, but regretted it soon after. He groaned in pain, laying back down on the soft pillow behind him. His head was splitting. It felt as if he got trampled by a herd of wild, fuming chocobos. Rave closed his eyes and sighed tiredly. "My head hurts…" He mumbled quietly.

"Its gonna hurt for awhile…" A voice said. Rave eyes instantly opened. "Don't worry, I won't hurt ya." The owner of the voice came into view. Rave warily looked the man over. Tanned skin, Smooth looking skin over toned muscles, Redish-brown hair that was wild but came and stopped right at his chin; outlining his oval shaped face, with light brown eyes. Rave felt himself blush.

_(Present)_

"I'll never forget that day." Rave murmured. He smiled to himself as he closed his eyes. "That was the day I fell in love."

_(Past : 4 years)_

"So, what's yer name, kid?" The man asked.

"R-Rave…"Rave answered. The man smiled.

"Cute name." Rave blushed and thanked him. "The names Dirk. Nice ta meet ya, Rave." Rave nodded and smiled. He looked around at the different things that decorated the bedroom. Pink frilly pillows, pink curtains. The walls were pink. There were many little stuffed animals around the pillow his head was on. He looked to Dirk with a questioning gaze. "My sister's room. This is my mom's house. My house was too far away from where I found you." Rave frowned.

"Where was that?" Rave asked, not really remembering what had happened.

"The alleyway, just a few blocks down from Detresh Bar. You know where that is right?" Rave nodded. "Yeah, that's where I found you unconscious." Rave sighed and closed his eyes. He snuggled closer to the pillow behind his head. "Hey there, don't get too comfortable. My mom and sis is gonna be here any minute. My mom doesn't like when I bring people into her house, so come on." Rave groaned. He gave Dirk the puppy eye look, pouting cutely.

"But…but…my head still hurts…" He whined. Dirk chuckled.

"Come on. I don't want my mom calling my brother on ya." Rave smiled slightly. He sat up slowly with the help of Dirk. Dirk made up the pink bed and walked Rave out of the room. Rave gapped at the spacious house. "What's wrong there, Rave."

"I-I never knew that a house could be so big to be in the slums…" Rave whispered, still looking around. Dirk chuckled.

"The big houses up on the plate are ridiculously pricey, but this one was only 10,000Σ1, my house was…hn…I'll say about 1,000Σ**(1)**. Not very much because I didn't want anything too big." Dirk explained with a smile. Rave stared in awe. "Com'on lets go."

_(Past: 4 years)_

_.:10 minutes later:._

"W-Wow…"Rave said, staring in awe at Dirk's car. "I-It looks expensive…" Dirk chuckled and opened the passenger side for Rave. Rave smiled at him as he got in.

"So, Rave," Dirk stared the car. "Where do ya live? I'll take you home." Rave stiffened. Dirk turned to him with a smile, that soon melted into a frown. "What's wrong Rave?"

"I-I don't have a home…M-My mom died and my father kicked me out the house…" Rave whispered, a lone tear cascaded down his cheek. He wiped it quickly and sniffled, turning his face away from Dirk. He didn't want the older man to see him cry like some baby. Dirk stared at Rave awhile. He shifted the gear out of park and put it in drive, than pulled away from the curb. He drove a steady speed of 30mi/h.

"How old are ya…?" He asked slowly. Rave sniffled again as he wiped more tears from his eyes.

"Four-Fourteen." He sniffled again. Dirk frowned. _'What kind of person kicks a young teen out of the house?!' _Dirk thought bitterly. He gently placed and hand on Rave's knee, keeping his eyes on the road.

"Don'tcha worry about it Rave. You can stay with me." Dirk smiled and glanced at Rave from the corner of his eye. Rave smiled slightly and placed his hand on Dirk's hand.

"Thank you…" He said quietly.

_(Present)_

Rave sighed and shifted in his bed. "I still love you, Dirk. No matter what." He mumbled, tears streaming down his face. Rave smiled again as he closed his eyes, drifting into a deep sleep.

* * *

**(1) From now on, this symbol(**Σ**) means :Gil**

**HOLY CHEEZITS!!**

**I did it!**

**I finally wrote chapter 10!!**

**Who wants a preview of the lil' smex scene in the next chapie?**

**I know you wanna know what I'ma do in the next chapter, 'cause even I wanna know! -insert evil laugh here- Uhmm..:**

"_**Nmgh…Dirk…" Rave moaned as the brunette above him moved in and out of him. "H-Harder please!" The brunette obliged. "F-Faster!" Dirk grinned hungrily down at the flustered teen. He sucked gently on Rave's neck as he continued to thrust into him. "oooooh! Dirk!" Dirk groaned softly as he sped up his thrusts, making the raven haired teen gasp and arch up and scratch at the tan skin there. Dirk groaned at the burning sensation of the blunt nails racking at his back. Dirk sucked **__**harder on Rave's neck leaving a red mark-**_

**Hey! **

**Stop reading that, its from the next chapter! **

**SPOILER! **

**You still want more?**

**Ok, I'll give you more.**

_**Dirk stopped his thrusts and looked at the readers and growled "A little privacy here!" Rave blushed and stared at the drooling fan girls in the crowd. "Um…hi?" **_

**Like Michel Jackson says: **

"**I'm bad,**

**I'm bad,**

**You know it!"**

**Lol, see ya next time on:**

_**Broken Vase**_


	11. You’re Just So Like In My Face

**More OOC!! Enjoy chapter. **

**I promise this one will be longer than the last!!**

**I'm making it up! **

**I want to be more creative about this whole (I almost put whore xD) pregnant guy thing! **

**Hehe!**

**This has to be the funniest chapter in this story! **

**Might be the last too!**

**Chapter Warning: Yaoi, Language, Violence, Implied sex!**

**Chapter pairings: Denzel/Rave, Cid/Roy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own one of the characters from FF7, SquareEnix does!**

**

* * *

****Broken Vase**

**Chapter Eleven: You're Just So Like In My Face**

"_Life is hard. Then you die. Then they throw dirt in your face. Then the worms eat you. Be grateful it happens in that order." –David Gerrold_

Beep.

Beep.

Beep.

Groan of frustration.

The raven haired male sat up in his bed and yawned. He hardly got any sleep last night. He sighed, looking at the clock; 5:45 A.M.. 'I don't remember setting the clock that early.' He thought. He pulled the covers from over him. 'Hn, I don't even remember having the covers over me.' He kicked his feet over the bed. 'I thought I had red silk sheets, not blue…whatever kind of fabric this is.'

He went through a slight panic at this. 'What a minute! Where am I? Where the hell am I?' He looked around the still dark room. He sat back down on the bed. 'Dizzy spell.' He groaned. He stood back up and wandered around the room. He walked into a dresser and cursed. 'Fuck, my foot!' he groaned. He felt for the door and opened it when he came in contact with the knob. He opened it slowly and gasped. 'This l-looks like—' Dirk walked right past the wide-eyed Rave. 'Oh. My. Fucking. Shiva.' Rave muttered.

Rave walked behind Dirk and reached out, but instead of touching him, his hand went right through. 'Of course,' He said sadly. 'Just a dream.' He continued to follow Dirk until Dirk walked into the bathroom and closed the door in his face. Instead of walking through like Rave thought he would, he ran straight into it.

* * *

Rave's eyes opened slowly. He whined silently and sat up. He pouted and glared at the door. "Stupid dreams that look real…" He muttered unhappily. Just as he said that his alarm clock went off. He hit the clock so hard it smashed into pieces. "Stupid clock interrupting my muttering." He continued to grumble unhappily as he got dressed. He walked out his room just to run straight into Reno. "Stupid red fluff making me fall!" He growled and glared at the top of Reno's head.

"What?" Reno asked staring at the grumpy male. He stood up and held a hand out to Rave.

"Nuffin'" Rave mumbled and took the hand offered to him.

"Well, Rave. Today is my day off again." Reno said, eyeing the Raven haired male warily. Rave smiled all of a sudden; too cheerful to be normal. "You're creeping me out with that smile of yours." Reno walked over to the door and opened, just as Rio came flying and landing on his shoulder. Rio chuckled. Rave's face went blank as he followed the older.

* * *

"Reno! Rio! Rave!" Marlene exclaimed. She jumped on Rave. "Denzel has missed you Rave!" Rave said nothing, just stared at Marlene blankly. Marlene frowned and looked at Reno. "What's wrong with Rave?" Reno shrugged. Denzel came down the stairs and smiled at the sight of Rave.

"Hey Rave." He greeted, coming all the way down the stairs.

"Hn…" was the only reply he got from Rave. Denzel frowned. Rave pried Marlene off his body and took a seat at the bar. Tifa came over and smiled at him.

"Want the usual; water?" She asked him. Rave shook his head.

"A mix, please." Rave said lowly. Tifa hesitated. She looked at Reno. Reno frowned and shrugged. Rave stared at Tifa, his aggravation clearly seen now. "I don't need permission you know." He growled it out. Tifa stared at Rave in surprise. "Vodka, Gin, Tequila, and Rum."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! What are ya tryin' to do?! Kill yourself?!" Reno asked, stalking up next to Rave. "Don' know what's up with ya all of a sudden, but ya ain't gonna kill yerself while your with me ya hear?!" Rave ignored Reno. Tifa mixed the drink like requested. "Tiffs, ya ain't gonna give him that are ya?!" Tifa look at Reno and frowned.

"I can't tell him no…" Tifa said slowly.

"Ya can't just give him that though! He's only eight-teen. He can't handle a drink like that!" Reno said. Rave growled as Tifa handed him his drink.

"Just because I'm your fucking bodyguard doesn't mean you can boss me around! You cannot tell me what I cannot drink or can drink!!" Rave shouted with a snarl. Rio growled at Rave.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. Temper, temper Rave." Someone said. Roy walked from one of the corner tables of the bar. "You should really watch what you say, you'd neva know when I'm around!" He grinned and snatched the drink from Rave's hand. Rave growled at the redhead. Roy snickered and poured the drink out on to the ground. He turned to Tifa. "Ma'am, this here boy," He waved his hand lazily at Rave. "Can't have no drinks of any kind while on duty. Only water and something light like, I don't know," The redhead grinned cheekily and snickered. "Apple cider or something like that." Rio flew over to Roy.

"Hey, you made fun of Rave. That's not fair! You get to-" Roy pushed the ball of fuzz out of his view.

"Yeah, yeah. What the fuck ever ya lil' hair ball. Stay outta my face before I shave you off the face of Gaia." He snickered as Rio cried and flew behind Reno. Reno glared at the shorter redhead.

"Ya know," Cid started, seemingly coming out of no where. "The little brat here acts like Reno. Are ya two related?"

"Me, related to that son of the fucking devil?!" Reno demanded glaring at Cid, at the same time Roy had said: "Me, related to that fucked up fag?!"

"Listen ta me ya ugly fucker, I ain't related ta this guy right here, no way no how!!" Roy glared at Cid. Tifa poured Rave another drink. He drunk it in one gulp. Already his face was flushed. Tifa looked at him worriedly as he asked for another. 'Maybe Reno was right.' She thought. She looked back to the two fighting.

"The fuck you callin' ugly?!" Cid asked, seething. Tifa sweet dropped. Cid arm waved some kind of way and knocked Rave's drink out his hand. Rave scowled and stood up as best as he could, without falling.

"Tifa, may I please go upstairs?" Rave asked. Tifa nodded.

"You can go to my room, if you'd like." Denzel offered. Rave shrugged. Denzel led him upstairs to his room.

"That's the fuck it! I'm takin' you down ya ole' ugly fucker!" Roy shouted leaping at Cid.

"The fuck you doin'?!" Cid shouted before dropping to the ground with the seething redhead on top of him.

"And he calls me a fucked up fag." Reno snorted watching how the two fighting on the floor moved on each other. Marlene's eyes were wide all this time. "Oh shit, Marlene!" Tifa looked at the traumatized girl.

"Oh my Shiva!" Tifa shrieked.

* * *

Reno sighed. He watched the two wrestling on the floor. The customers that came in were amused by the two. Reno looked up at Tifa. "Where'd Rave go?" He asked.

Tifa looked up from cleaning the glass that was in her hand. "He went upstairs about 30 minutes ago." She answered. Just as she said this, Yuffie came sliding down the banister, giggling. "He must have gone to sleep, being that he had 3 shots of that Vodka, Gin, Tequila, and Rum mix."

"No he didn't!" Yuffie giggled. "Not with all those sounds coming from Denzel's room." She snickered and starting breathing fast. She closed her eyes and pressed her hands to her chest. "Oooh, oh Shiva! Harder! Ooh faster, faster please faster!"

Tifa's eyes widened. "Wutai ninja say what-what?!" Tifa and Reno shouted at the same time. Yuffie opened her mouth to save something but was rolled over by the two males fighting on the ground. "Would you two cut it out already!!" Tifa and Reno shouted - again - at the same time. Reno and Tifa ran up the steps, straight to Denzel's room.

* * *

Denzel pulled the naked Rave to his sweaty chest and smiled. Rave's face was still flushed from the drinks he had and because of what took place a few minutes ago. Tifa and Reno barged into the room. "Denzel!" Tifa gasped. Reno gaped at the two.

* * *

_Meanwhile… _

"Stupid…fuckin'…perverted ole'…man!" Roy panted out. Yuffie raised an eyebrow as Roy and Cid started kissing.

"Can you spell Pedophile?" Yuffie asked, looking at Rio.

"hm, C-I-D-N-E-Y-H-I-G-H-W-I-N-D, Pedophile." Rio said, snickering. Yuffie fell over in the stool she was sitting in laughing.

"How da fuck…damnit Roy!" Cid hissed. Roy laughed and continued to suck Cid's neck. "How da fuck does that thing know my name?!"

"Hello! My father _is _Rufus Shin-Ra, bitch!" Rio said. Yuffie laughed harder than before. Roy even laughed with her, tears streaming down both of the laughing teens.

* * *

**That was so fuckin' funny, no?**

**xD**

**I laughed as I wrote.**

**Cid is a pedophile! O.o omfg**

**FTW! **

**I just love Roy!**

**xD**

**W00t!**

**Who liked this one?**

**Btb, the chapter title has nuffin to do with the chapter itself.**

**I couldn't think of a good chapter title.**

**Lol**

**Hehe**

**Review please!**


	12. First This, Now That!

**I thought a lot on this one. **

**Please enjoy this next chapter!**

**Yay!**

**More occ in this chapter**

**Yay to that too!**

**I guess this can go into the category as a funny chapter.**

**Hehe**

**Chapter Warning: Yaoi, Language, Violence.**

**Chapter pairings: Roy/occ, Rufus/Reno, Cid/occ.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own one of the characters from FF7, SquareEnix does!**

**

* * *

****Broken Vase**

**Chapter Twelve: First This, Now That?!**

"_What is it with mothers in smothering there kids when they are young, But once they grow up, they jus' can't wait to kick 'em out the house!" -Me_

Tifa glared at Denzel. Denzel looked down. After the events upstairs, Tifa had dragged Denzel down the steps, only to see Cid molesting Roy(Well, it appeared that way to Tifa). Tifa turned her glare at Cid, who was sitting in the stool one stool from Denzel. Cid glared at the redhead on the floor who was sniffling. When Tifa turned her back, Roy grinned.

"I am ashamed of you two!" Tifa yelled, looking between the two. "You," She pointed at Cid. "For molesting a young boy and almost raping him! And you," She pointed at Denzel. "For taking advantage of Rave in his drunken state! Which you can count as rape!"

Reno shook his head as he stared at Rave's still flushed face. The boy hiccupped and almost fell over in the stool he was in. Reno caught him and Rave started giggling. Tifa sighed.

"I-I'm sorry, Tifa…" Denzel said lowly. He looked over at Rave's giggling form. Tifa shook her head.

"No amount of apologizes will undo the wrong you've done." Tifa said sternly.

"Rave was drunk?" Roy piped in. Reno glared at Roy.

"Mind yours." Reno hissed. Rave looked up at Reno and poked him in the cheek, giggling. Reno raised an eyebrow, staring down at the younger. "oh, this is gonna be good blackmail right here." He snickered.

"And what do you have to say for _your_self, Cid?" Tifa asked.

"Nothin', that lil' thing right there started this all!" Cid shouted. He glared at the smirking redhead on the floor. Right when Tifa turned to Roy, Roy's smirk was gone and replaced with a frown. His eyes teared up again.

"Lies!" He shouted and let forth fake sobs in his hands. Cid gapped. Tifa turned back to Cid and her glare intensified.

"Now look what you've done! You made him cry!" Tifa hollered

"But he- and I- it was- How'd he- Awh, Fuck it!" Cid said. He folded his arms against his chest and grumbled incoherently. Tifa sighed and turned to the still sobbing redhead on the ground. She kneeled in front of him.

"Don't cry, please." She hugged the boy, smothering him in her oversized boobs. Roy flailed about, trying to get from her to breath.

"Tifa, your smothering him." Reno said, in a bored tone of voice. He really didn't care about the little brat's life, but Tifa would be mortified if he'd die because of her boobs. Tifa let the boy go and he took in harsh breaths.

"Oh my Shiva, I'm so sorry!" She cried, hugging the boy again. Again, smothering him. The bell to the bar's door rung. Tifa looked up from smothering Roy. "I'm terrible sorry ma'am, but the bar is closed."

The lady shook her head and smiled. She had long red hair that trailed down her back, and green highlights. Her skin was a Vanilla color. Her eyes were purple. "I'm just here looking for Reno." She said, walking in. She looked at Roy, who was still squished in between Tifa's boobs. The lady raised a pale red eyebrow. Tifa blushed and let go of Roy. "Roy?" Roy looked up and his eyes widened.

"Strawberry!" Roy exclaimed. He jumped up and attempted to glomp her, but she moved out the way and he ran smack into a wall. She snickered and walked over to Reno. She was as tall as Reno, but a little shorter. She leaned close to his ear.

"Don't trust Roy with any information. I know about Cloud and your little problem," at this she placed a hand on Reno's stomach. "Trust me on this, Roy is not trustworthy."

"What problem?" Reno asked. Strawberry was about to answer but Roy interrupted her.

"What was that for, Berry?" Roy whined. "Don' like hugging yer boyfriend anymore?" at this, Strawberry laughed.

"Oh, Roy. You're such a joker." She said, grinning at the short boy.

"Awh, that hurts." Roy said gripping his chest, where is heart is. Cid walked over to Strawberry with a confident smirk on his face.

"Why don'tcha drop the little kid and come with me?" Cid said. Strawberry grinned when she heard Roy growl.

"Cid! Back away from my woman!" Roy growled. Strawberry sighed and shook her head. Roy walked over to her and smiled charmingly at her. He sneaked his arm around her waist and glared at Cid. "Mine!"

Strawberry rolled her eyes." What are you, five?" she said.

"Strawberry's a stripper name." Roy blurted out. Strawberry glared at Roy and pushed him away.

"Ya best be watchin' yer mouth boy! Before I rip it off yer face!" The female voice was gone, but replaced with a slightly lower voice. The voice was that of a young boy. Tifa, Cid, Reno, and Yuffie stared at her with wide eyes. Roy grinned.

"I'm so, so, so ,so sorry, Amor!" Roy said nervously, backing away from the fuming redhead.

"Sorry ain't gonna cut it!" She…He screeched. Strawberry ripped the wig off her head, revealing shoulder length red hair with green highlights. He ripped off the dress he was wearing, revealing a suit similar to the Turks' uniform but his was black. He grabbed Roy by the throat and hauled him up against the wall, glaring furiously at him. Tifa gasped. Cid came up behind Strawberry. He wrapped his arms around him and placed his head on his shoulder. Strawberry growled.

"Now, now Straw-berry, play nice." Cid grinned.

"I told ya, ya'd be meeting new people that'd hit on ya. Told ya not ta dress like a girl. But ya don' listen ta me, now do ya?" A voice said.

"What the hell!" Cid shouted as he was flung behind the bar counter. Tifa stood and stared wide eyed in the direction Cid flew. Reno was silent. Rave was…Rave was knocked out. Denzel was staring at Rave still. Rio was sleep on the counter and Yuffie was laughing her ass off. Strawberry let Roy drop to the ground. The person that voice belong to walked from out the shadows of the bar. He wore a smirk. His face was pale and he had red eyes. He was taller than Strawberry and Reno. He had black hair that trailed down his back and stopped just above his waist. He wore the same uniform as Strawberry.

"Zane…I'm not in the mood…" Strawberry said and huffed. He sat down at one of the empty tables.

"I guess I can re-open the bar." Tifa muttered.

--

Once Tifa had opened the bar back up, 5 people just ran in. It was like they were sitting outside waiting. After that 5, 5 more came in. Tifa has insisted that Reno and Rave stayed tonight at the bar. Reno had agreed. Strawberry sat at the table alone, sulking. Roy sat at a table across from him. He sighed and stared at the table he was seated at.

"You're an idiot, ya know?" Zane asked, sitting in front of him. "Its yer fault why he hates ya now." Tifa placed a glass of water in front of Roy and Zane. Roy nodded. He looked back over to the sulking Strawberry. "Ya know its not his fault about his…stripper name, but his mother's." Roy nodded. "So, he told ya?" Roy shook his head.

"Someone else told me. I forgot who, though." Roy said quietly. He sighed.

"Amor Strawberry Stryker** (A/N: This character's name belong to my friend. I'm using his RP character)**." Zane said. Roy looked over at Zane. "Why don'tcha go talk to 'im" Roy nodded and stood. He walked over to Strawberry **(A/N: I'ma jus' call him by his first name now; Amor.) **feeling some of the bar's occupants watching him. Amor looked up and glared at Roy as he took a seat in from of him.

"Amor…I'm so sorry for what I said." Roy said. Amor glared at him.

"And I'm so sorry I ever went out with an insensitive bastard!" Amor growled. Roy smiled slightly. He grasped Amor's hands. "Don' touch me ya bastard." Amor weakly struggled to pull his hands from Roy.

"You don't want me to, do ya?" Roy asked. Amor looked down at the table. "You could easily break free from my grip." Amor looked up at Roy's smiling face. "'cause unlike Shin-Ra I, Shin-Ra II injects a more powerful substance than Mako into the body." Roy brought his chair around the table to be sitting right next to Amor. "I'm sorry, Amor. Forgive and forget?" Roy grasped Amor's hands again.

Amor smiled." Forgive and forget…" He said quietly. Roy leaned over and kissed Amor on the lips. Amor happily kissed back.

"Ahem…"Zane said, smirking. Roy looked up and grinned, whilst Amor looked up blushing. "This is not the time nor the place ta being sucking each other's face off." Roy snickered. One of his hands that were grasping Amor's hand went to wrap around his waist. "I still don' understand…or see how you two have sex in the bathroom, with Roy being all short and all." Amor's eyes widened. His face became the color of his hair as he stood and screeched.

"Zane!" Everyone in the bar turned to look at them. Roy laughed and Zane snickered. "You two are unbelievable!" Amor stormed out the bar. Roy stopped laughing.

"Wait! Amor! Don' be mad at me! Only Zane!" Roy said running after the fuming redhead. Zane sighed and followed. Tifa looked after them. She was curious. There are two Shin-Ra's? She asked the new bartender to watch the shop while she asked Reno something.

--

"Reno, there are two Shin-Ra's?" Tifa asked as she walked into the room Rave and Reno were sharing for the moment.

"Beats me." Reno answered. He looked at Rave, the mako injections he had was now taking affect in getting rid of the alcohol in him. "Rave?"

"Yes, there are two Shin-Ra's." Rave said rubbing his aching head. "One, which we are in, runned by David Shin-Ra and Rufus Shin-Ra. The other runned by Christan Shin-Ra and Luke Shin-Ra." He groaned. "My ass hurts" He rubbed his ass. Reno and Tifa looked at each other.

"Should we tell him?" Tifa asked.

"Tell me what?" Rave asked suspicious about what was going on.

"Yes, but you tell him." Reno said hiding under the covers. Tifa rolled her eyes.

"Rave, you and Denzel had sex." Tifa said. She looked at Rave's fear striken face.

"Sex? Me? And Denzel?" He asked in a small voice. He looked at Tifa with fearfully wide eyes. Tifa nodded. "NO!" Rave dropped to the ground and sobbed in his hands. "I'm so unfaithful…a-and I don't even remember it happening!" Tifa walked over to Rave and kneeled in front of him.

"What do you mean unfaithful?" Tifa asked as she hugged Rave. She made sure to put his head on her shoulder. He cried into the crook of her neck.

"D-Dirk…I-I had sex…behind hi-his back…" Rave said between sobs. Tifa frowned. She was going to have a long and stern talk with Denzel.

--

"R-Rufus…" Reno moaned loudly as the blonde above him thrusted into him. He panted and groaned as Rufus hit that sensitive spot inside him. Rufus had Reno's hands pinned above him. He kissed Reno's flushed face and suckled and nibbled at his neck. He reached in between his and Reno's body to grip Reno's neglected erection. He stroked him in time with his thrusts. Reno cried out as he cummed hard in between them. "Rufus!" Rufus grunted as he cummed deep inside the sweaty redhead below him.

He rolled off Reno. He and the redhead stared at the ceiling as they tried to catch their breaths. Reno rolled over in his bed and snuggled up to Rufus as he fell asleep. Rufus smirked. He stood up out of Reno's bed, replacing the place next to Reno with a pillow, and walked to Reno's bathroom. After he showered and put his cloths on, he walked out of Reno's bedroom. He looked at Rave, who was fast asleep on the couch in front of the television. He sighed and walked out of the penthouse he gave Reno and to his own.

--

Rave groaned as he heard knocking. It wasn't from the door, but the window. He sat up and walked over to the kitchen window. He gasped when he was Roy and Amor. They were both soaked since it was raining outside. He opened the window and let the two in. "What the hell?" Rave asked. Roy grinned.

"We got stuck in the storm. Hehe." Roy said, helping Amor to his feet. "Oh, Don' close the window." Rave looked at him. Than to the person who just flipped into the window.

"Roy," Rave growled. "How the hell did you get to the window? This floor is like 62 feet from the ground. Roy grinned.

"Zane helped." Roy said. Zane grunted in reply. "Please can we stay for tonight? Amor is sleepy." Rave glared at Roy.

"Fine…You can sleep in my room…" Rave said. He huffed and went back to the couch. Zane looked at Rave than sat on the couch next to the couch Rave was laying on. Rave turned the television off and fell asleep.

"Thanks Rave!" Roy grinned. He pulled Amor with him into Rave's room. Zane rolled his eyes.

--

"Mmm…Roy…" Amor groaned. Roy grinned as he kissed down Amor's jaw line to his neck. He trailed a hand down Amor's chest to his dress pants. He grinned as he unbuttoned and unzipped them. He kissed Amor on the lips as he reached into Amor's boxers and gripped his erection. Amor gasped, giving Reno access to his mouth for his tongue. Roy grinned against Amor's lips as he stroked him. He pulled away and they both panted. "P-Please, Roy. I want you…inside me…now!"

Roy grinned. "What ever you say, Love." Roy pulled Amor's pants and boxers down. He spread Amor's legs and laid between them. Just as began to take off his pants, the door opened. He looked over his shoulder to see Rave's wide eyed flushed face. "R-Rave!"

"Amor is sleepy huh?" Rave asked, walking to his closet. He pulled out 2 blankets and 2 pillows. Roy grinned sheepishly. "Don't do this right now. Reno is asleep in the other room, and these walls are thin." Rave walked out, closing the door behind him grumbling. Roy sighed and looked at Amor. He was fast asleep.

"Oh, wow." Roy said. He rolled his eyes and rolled over next to Amor. Amor sighed and snuggled close to Roy.

--

Reno had gotten up earlier than usual. He stared at the snoring raven haired male that was on his couch, than to the smaller younger one. "Rave." Rave jumped up and stared wide eyed at Reno.

"What happened?!" Rave exclaimed. Reno rolled his eyes.

"Nothing you idiot." Reno replied. Rave yawned and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. Reno pointed at Zane. "Who is he and where'd he come from?" Rave looked at Zane. He shrugged.

"One of Roy's friends." Rave said. Reno shook his head.

"Why is he here?" Reno asked, sighing. He looked up with someone walked out of Rave's room. Roy's hair was tousled even more than usual and he wore a grin.

"Hiya Reno!" He said. Amor came out of the room, hair combed, uniform wrinkle-less.

"Sorry we crashed at yer place, Ren." Amor said. He smiled slightly. Zane continued to snore. Roy stared at him, his grin long gone. His lips were in a thin line, just like Amor. Roy walked over and attempted to smack Zane, but Zane caught his hand and glared up at him.

"Can't I sleep in peace?" Zane asked, sitting up. His grip tightened on Roy's hand. Amor frowned when Roy flailed around, trying to get Zane to let go.

"Zane…" Amor said sternly. Huffing, Zane let go of Roy.

"Well, since you are here. I wanna know more about this second Shin-Ra." Reno said, sitting next to Rave on the couch. Roy sat down next to Zane and pushed him over so Amor can sit next to him. He smiled at Amor.

"Well," Amor started. "Luke Shin-Ra runs Shin-Ra II. His father has recently been killed."

* * *

**:D how do you like this chapter?**

**The next chapter will be coming soon!**

**Yay!**

**Getting more interesting?**

**Yay!**

**This is the longest chapter I have written so far!**

**:D**

**I just love Amor!**

**;D**

**Review please!**


	13. What Little Problem?

**More ooc.**

**More angst.**

**More violence.**

**Even more Yaoi.**

**Now to the story!**

**Btw, everything about Shin-Ra II was made up by me and my friend. **

**As well as the location of Shin-Ra II and all of the cities its set up at and where its near.**

**W00t! **

**Tomorrow is my birthday!**

**:D**

**10/7**

**rawrz**

**(sorry for the mix up on this chapter!**

**D:**

**Changed 10/7/08)**

**Chapter Warning: Language, Violence.**

**Chapter pairings: No pairings.(but only if you don't count the minor Roy/Amor)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own one of the characters from FF7, SquareEnix does!**

**

* * *

****Broken Vase**

**Chapter Thirteen: What Little Problem?**

"_Some things are better left unsaid and yet there is some things that are better off said." -Keita Kizo_

--

"_Well, since you are here. I wanna know more about this second Shin-Ra." Reno said, sitting next to Rave on the couch. Roy sat down next to Zane and pushed him over so Amor can sit next to him. He smiled at Amor._

"_Well," Amor started. "Luke Shin-Ra runs Shin-Ra II. His father has recently been killed."_

_--_

"As you know," Amor said standing up. "The Turks and SOLDIERs of Shin-Ra I, have injections of Mako. Mako injections are not used in Shin-Ra II. We have injection called Mar_(M-air). _Mar is a more powerful substance. It is tripled the power of Mako. We aren't really informed of how it is made but we know what it does." Amor looked at Zane, his lips a thin line. "Well, only me really." Zane grunted.

"Unlike Mako, Mar gives different abilities. It really depends on how many injections you've had or how much was in the injection. Since Zane and I are Special Elite Turks--"

"Wait, you're called Turks?" Reno asked, cutting Amor off. Amor nodded. He opened his mouth to farther explain that but Reno continued. "And this runt is a Turk?" Reno pointed at Roy, who growled.

"For your information, Reno," Roy started, glaring at the taller redhead. "I'm actually older than you! I was injected when I was sixteen. I never age! I'm actually 32 years old!" Reno gapped at him.

"You were injected?! I thought you worked here at Shin-Ra I! And what's this about never aging?!" Reno demanded.

"Well, Roy was injected with Mar, but only enough so he wouldn't age. Than he was placed into the Turks at Shin-Ra I and giving the Mako injections as well. About the never aging, That is one of the effects Mar has on the body. It stops the aging process."

"I was injected when I was 19. I'm actually 27." Amor said, smiling slightly. Zane snorted. "Zane is our oldest Turk. He was injected when he was 24."

"He has been working for Shin-Ra II for more than 50 years." Amor looked at Zane, who was glaring at him. "First…recruited.."

"Amor is our know-it-all-cross-dressing-spy-with-a-sexy-body-and-a-gorgeous-tight-ass." Roy said, smirking. Amor growled.

"Roy, you insensitive bastard!" Amor screeched, red in the face from embarrassment and anger. "Comment oser vous parle de moi comme ca! J'ai des sensations que vous savez! Je ne suis pas juste quelque outil que vous pouvez jouer avec et traite de toute facon vous voulez!" Everyone stared at him.

"Err, Amor. You're-" Amor cut Roy off.

"Fermer la baise!! Je me tiens juste ici et vous parlez de moi?! Comment vous oser me traite comme ceci?!" Amor screeched. Roy nervously walked over to the taller fuming man.

"N-Now Amor, C-Calm down. You're speaking French." Roy said. He reached out and touched Amor's shoulder.

"Faire ne pas baiser me toucher!!" Amor screamed backing away from Roy. Zane snickered.

"We've heard that enough to know he is saying 'don't fucking touch me', no?" Zane snickered. Roy turned and glared at him. He turned back to Amor.

"I'm sorry Amor!" Roy said softly. Amor glared at him.

"Sorry to interrupt this couple bickering session, but I still wanna know more about these Mar injections." Reno said crossing his arms. Rave nodded his agreement. Roy sighed and backed away from Amor. He sat back down next to Zane and sulked.

"I'm surprised no-one came knocking at the door." Rave said, looking towards the door. "I bet your scream can shatter a window, Amor." Rave looked at Amor in time to receive a deadly glare. Rave seemed unfazed by this.

"Well, the Mar injections give us Special Elite Turks Establishment; Known as SETE; special abilities. Some have the power of strength, others the power of stealth and abnormal speed. I am the brain of SETE. I can hack computers from anywhere. I have an abnormal memory as well. I can remember any event or any information given to me. Right down to the very small details and punctuations." Amor smiled slightly.

"Zane has the ability to summon magick without materia equipped. He also has abnormal strength." Amor glanced at Roy. He leaned against the wall he stood in front of and sighed. "Now about Shin-Ra II itself." He looked at Zane than at Reno has he continued. "Shin-Ra II has Turks and SOLIDER but they are called different. ShinRa II's Turks are called Elites or Sete(1). Sete are Turks whose position is at the Shin-Ra building of the port city, Nagashii. Shin-Ra Naga, they call it. The main Shin-Ra II building is in Ragdim(2).

"It is not called Shin-Ra though. It is called Ra-Nihs(3)." Amor finished. Roy looked up at Amor. Reno stared at Amor for awhile. Than he spoke.

"So, Shin-Ra II is basically not at all like Shin-Ra I?" Reno asked. Amor nodded.

"Exactly. You are the only one at Shin-Ra I that knows about this, other than Roy and Rave. Not even Rufus and David know of this." Reno nodded in understanding.

"What I don't get is Roy." He said. Roy glared at him. Amor tilted his to the side slightly.

"What do you mean?" Amor asked.

"How was Roy given Mar injections at the age of 16 than placed here?" Reno asked. "I joined the Turks at 16 as well."

"And he claims to be 32..." Rave added. "How is that possible? How was he kept a secret from everyone else?"

"Ah. That. Well." Amor rubbed the back of his head. "Actually, he wasn't placed in the Turks right after the injection of Mar. He was held in the science department for 10 years. They wanted to see if they could eliminate the other effects of Mar. Just keep the no aging part. They had figured it out it after all that."

"So what happened to the other 6 years of his life?" Reno asked, ignoring the glare he was receiving from Roy.

"Well, 4 of those years were spent training him. As for the other 2..." Amor's face went red. Reno raised an eyebrow. Zane sighed.

"Roy was assigned to be Amor's trainer. They became friends. Lets just say things got a little too friendly." Zane explained. Roy grinned. Amor crossed his arms and turned his head from everyone. "Than Roy was put in the Turks here a few months ago."

"One thing I must correct you on from earlier though, Amor." Roy said, his face serious now. Amor turned to look at Roy, as did everyone else. "Rufus actually found out about Ra-Nihs. He knows about the Mar injections, but not the full detail of it. There is another thing Mar can do. It can also change the way the body functions."

"I've heard of that part. It can also be how…Lance became in the predicament he is in…" Amor said. His gaze slowly turned to Reno. "…and Reno…" Roy narrowed his eyes.

"And Reno what?" Reno asked, annoyed that everyone knew something he didn't. He was glad to say he wasn't the only one. Rave was just as confused as he was.

"But, there were no Mar injections to him." Zane said. Amor nodded slowly.

"Jenova cells…" Roy murmured, but loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Jenova cells?" Inquired Amor, looking over to Roy.

"Cid. He knows about Jenova." Roy said. Reno sighed out of frustration.

"What the hell are you talking about?! And what the hell does Jenova cells have to do with me?!" Reno demanded.

"Hey wait a minute." Rave murmured. All eyes turned to him. "Roy, you were involved with a 19 year old at the age of 32?" everyone just stared at Rave.

"Why did you just NOW bring that up?" Roy asked with a raised eyebrow. Rave just shrugged. Amor sighed.

"Lets drop that subject for now, please."

"What predicament are you speaking of when you were talking about me?!" Reno demanded. Amor walked over to Reno and kneeled between his legs. Roy stiffened and glared at the confused Reno. Amor placed his hand on Reno stomach. Reno glared.

"Have you been sick in the morning lately," Amor asked. Reno stared down at him confusedly but nodded. "Have weird cravings," Another nod of the head. "Cramping," Another nod. "Moody more than usual?" This question was actually directed to Rave. Amor had turn his gaze the raven haired male sitting beside Reno. Rave scrunched his face up in thought. He nodded only moments later.

"I don't get it! What does that…" Reno trailed off.

"Put two and two together. All the symtoms I've named are signs of being-" Reno pushed Amor away.

"FUCK NO! I AIN'T PREGNANT," Reno shouted angrily. Amor groaned and rubbed the back of his head, which had hit the table he was sitting in front of. Roy glared at Reno. "In case you haven't notice, mister brains of SETE, I am 100 male! I gotta fuckin' dick not no pussy!" Amor flinched at his choice of words. Roy got up and helped Amor stand.

"I never said you weren't male, nor did I say you had a…" Amor paused. He shook his, regretting it afterwards when he almost fell over. He pinched the bridge of his nose as Roy held him up. "Nevermind that…all I've said is that you ARE carrying a child in you. Even though it sound outrageous-" Reno interrupted him with a cold laugh.

"Sounds?! More like it _is_ outrageous! What do you take me for, an idiot? There is no way-" Amor growled.

"Maybe if you shut up for one minute and let me explain, you'll understand what is happening to you!" Amor shouted. Roy patted his shoulder to get him to calm down. Amor sighed. There was a long silence.

"Well..?" Reno asked. Amor scratched his cheek with his index finger.

"Hn…I'll have to ask Cid for this information about Jenova" Amor murmured. Roy shook his head.

"Wait a sec! Can't ya just hack into the Shin-Ra's data base and-" Reno cut him off.

"There is nothing on Jenova in the data base. It is kept somewhere else. I have no clue of its location though." Reno said.

"Great." Roy deadpanned. Amor kissed his cheek. Roy clung to him. "No! I will not let you go to him! He's a perverted old man who just wants to get in your pants!" Zane snorted.

"And what are you?" Zane snorted a laugh. Roy pouted. He let go of Amor. Amor walked out with a wave.

"I'm so gonna make him pay for this tonight." Roy sulked.

"That is one thing I didn't want to hear." Zane deadpanned. Rave looked at the two.

"Are you leaving now?" Rave asked hopefully.

"Nope! Not until my Amor baby comes back!" Roy grinned. Rave growled and sulked on the couch. Reno shook his head. This was going to be a long and interesting day.

* * *

**Finally done!**

**Sorry for the long wait people!**

**For those who don't know what Amor was shouting, **

**Here is the translation.:**

**(How dare you talk to me that way! I have feelings you know! I'm not some tool you can play with and treat anyway you want! Shut the fuck up!! I'm standing right here and you talk about me?! How dare you treat me like this?!)**

**It is in that order it appears in French.**

**:D**

**FOOTNOTES!!**

**(1)Sete: If I do recall Sete means a lot of things! The French meaning of sete is a commune of France, in the Hérault département. It is a port and a sea-side resort on the Mediterranean Sea. **

**Everyone should know the text messaging meaning! Smiling Ear To Ear.**

**XD**

**(2)Ragdim: Okay spell this backwards. If you don't get it shame on you. (Its Midgar spelled backwards .o.)**

**(3)Ra-Nihs: Again. Spell this backwards and if you don't get it, shame on you. (Its Shin-Ra backwards)**

**(4)I know you're saying "There is only 3 of these in the story, whats with the 4th." Well to get it to be known and understood.**

**Sete and SETE are pronounced differently.**

**Sete, which is Sète, I believe it is pronounced (S-ea-t-eh)**

**Correct me if I'm wrong please.**

**Now,**

**SETE is pronounced (Sea-Tea)**

**Don't correct me on that because I made that one up!**

**:P**

**Just the first one.**

**.o.**

**Review please!**


	14. 6, 4, 2, 1

**It's been some time since I last updated this story….about a year? Maybe?...Okay 2 years…since it has been two years since any of you probably read this story, I'ma give you a recap of all 13 chapters.

* * *

**

**Broken Vase**

**Chapter Fourteen: 6 People. 4 Relationships. 2 dead. 1 problem.

* * *

**

"_He who deceives the fox should rise early." – Me I think_

**Recap:**

_It was still hard to believe that Rufus had actually closed down the building for 1 whole straight year! Reno had just got a text message from Rufus. He flipped his phone open and re-read the message:_ 'Come to my office at the ShinRa build. Make haste.' _Reno wondered why Rufus had told him to rush all the way over here. He wondered if it was a private matter or something dealing with the ShinRa corp... Reno reached Rufus's office door and knocked. "Com'in." …"You refuse...you are fired..."Rufus said. Reno stared in pure shock mixed with anger and horror. Shock because he would never think his boss would say anything like that; Angry because he didn't like being used and giving options like those; and Horror because he knew what was going to happen and he didn't like it one bit. Before he could say anything, Rufus latched his mouth on his. Reno backed up on the desk behind him, his eyes still wide_. 'WHAT THE FUCK!'_ Was all he thought. … "Now…you're mine…only mine…" Rufus whispered. He kissed Reno on the he pulled away and stared hard into Reno's eyes still carrying a smirk. "You are my _bitch_"_

…

_Here I am, at seventh heaven, drinking my fuckin' problems and pains away; again. I hate it when __he's __like that. Shit! Why do I have to suffer because of his marriageable problem? His wife divorced him and she 'all of a suddenly' dies in a car accident. I'm one who really thinks he did it, but I wouldn't dare say it out loud. I'm already being tortured so why worsen it with my big ass fuckin' mouth? I'll stick with what I'm getting right now. I don't like it but its better than what I know what else he could do to me. I take a sip of my bear. Damn it, yo! I've been here for 3 hours, had 9 beers, and still can't stop thinking about that fuckin' sick bastard. I hope I'm not in love with that stupid fuckin' prick! …_

…

_Reno groaned and slowly opened his eye, but regretted it once light shone into them. He groaned again and closed them. He felt the bed move and he opened one eye slightly to see a yellow blur; and also mako blue blurriness. He opened his eyes all the way, letting them adjust to the light. His vision cleared all the way and he noted that he was in a room_. 'Wait…didn't I pass out at Seventh Heaven' _some sort of realization hit him and he sat up abruptly and stared at the now clear image of Cloud. "C-Cloud?" He started. "Where—" his gagging cut him off. His hands flew to his mouth. Cloud brought a bucket up from the floor and Reno emptied out his already empty stomach into it. He groaned and laid back down. … "He…He…raped…" Reno's speech was interrupted by his cell phone ringing. His sobs became quite. Cloud reached for Reno's phone with a shaky hand. Already…the information he soaked made him shake in anger. When_ _Reno said raped he'd jump to the conclusion that Reno was raped by Rufus. And something deep inside him told him that he was right…or the fact the Reno was_ crying. _Something he himself said he'd never _ever_do in front of_ anyone_! He heard Reno gasp. He looked down at Reno's phone and saw who was calling. It was Rufus; as if they talked him up into calling. Reno opened the phone and answered it._

_**"Reno…"**_"_Y-Yes, sir?" __**"Where are you? Do you not realize you are 7 hours late?"**__ "N-No, sir. I'm terrible sorry…I had a late night last night and—" __**"No excuses. Get your ass down here now."**__ "Y-Yes, s-sir." "__**Hm, where are you that I hear whispering? Rude said you didn't return home…" **__"…" __**"Answer!"**__**"You are where and with whom?" **__"I-I'm…I…" __**"Are you at Seventh Heaven, again?" **__"uh, Y-Yes, s-sir…" __**"You are not at Seventh Heaven are you? You are with someone aren't you?" **__"I…" __**"More specifically, Cloud. Get down here this instant!"**_

…

_"When did Rufus rape you and…why? Was he drunk or is there another reason?" was Tseng's response. I stopped breathing. My eyes went wide and I just stared at him._

_How the fuck did they find out?_

…

_"Names Rave. I'm Reno's bodyguard for one thing, another thing is that if Rufus finds out that you're still pushing up on what belongs to him, you get killed and Reno will be tortured…" Rave said, taking a sip from his glass of water. Reno stared at Rave in disbelief._

_"Body…guard?" Reno asked slowly. … "Uhm…maybe this fuzz b - I mean Rio - will come in handy in something." Reno said with a smirk. Tseng, Elena, and Rude exchanged glances. Rave sweat dropped._

…

_"It may be cute, but its evil!" Denzel said. Rave gave a dramatic sigh and grinned at Denzel._

_"Finally! Someone who agrees with me!" Rave leaned against the counter, elbows supporting his weight. Denzel smiled proudly. Marlene rolled her eyes._

_"The only reason why he agrees is because he is in love with you. He has wet dreams about you and he daydreams about you. He wants to do the nasty-nasty with you." Marlene said. She smiled proudly at the reaction she got from Rave, Denzel, and Reno. Denzel's face was completely red. Rave and Reno's eye were wide and they stared at Marlene. … "D-Dirk?" He asks quietly. Denzel paused in his caresses and stared Rave in the eyes._

_"Dirk…?" Denzel asked. Rave's eyes watered._

_"S-Sorry…" Rave said. He turned his head from Denzel and attempted to wipe the tears away, but they kept coming; streaming down his face. Denzel frowned when he heard the strangled sobs emit from the older boy. He picked the older boy up and pulled him to his chest._

…

_Read Chapter 8 again. (No way can I recap that one lmao)_

…

_"You," He pointed at Cloud. "Are in serious trouble!" He hissed. Cloud and Yuffie looked at each other, than back at the teen. Than at each other again, and started laughing._

_"That's real rich, kid." Yuffie said between laughs. The teen growled. … "I didn't _rape_Reno!" Cloud exclaimed, adding, just as Rave walked down the stairs: "We had sex." Rave's eyes went wide and he fainted, almost falling down the stairs before Denzel caught him. Denzel pulled Rave's limp body to him and picked him up bridal style. He walked down the stairs._

…

_Rave's past. (Re read chapter 10 for this chapter mostly.)_

…

_Nothing much to recap in this chapter. Read it if you like but its just Rave sulking and drinking than doing it with Denzel. Than some comic relief from Roy and Cidney. And Rio and Yuffie._

….

"_Well, since you are here. I wanna know more about this second Shin-Ra." Reno said, sitting next to Rave on the couch. Roy sat down next to Zane and pushed him over so Amor can sit next to him. He smiled at Amor. _"_Well," Amor started. "Luke Shin-Ra runs Shin-Ra II. His father has recently been killed."__ (Nothing really important happens in 12 from my opinion but you can re-read it if you like.)_

….

_"I've heard of that part. It can also be how…Lance became in the predicament he is in…" Amor said. His gaze slowly turned to Reno. "…and Reno…" Roy narrowed his eyes._

_"And Reno what?" Reno asked, annoyed that everyone knew something he didn't. He was glad to say he wasn't the only one. Rave was just as confused as he was._

_"But, there were no Mar injections to him." Zane said. Amor nodded slowly._

_"Jenova cells…" Roy murmured, but loud enough for everyone to hear._

_"Jenova cells?" Inquired Amor, looking over to Roy. … "FUCK NO! I AIN'T PREGNANT," Reno shouted angrily. Amor groaned and rubbed the back of his head, which had hit the table he was sitting in front of. Roy glared at Reno. "In case you haven't notice, mister brains of SETE, I am 100 male! I gotta fuckin' dick not no pussy!" Amor flinched at his choice of words.

* * *

_

|Cloud && Reno|

"Seriously Cloud…" Reno yelled, glaring at the blond man. "I'm not fuckin' around! Why the hell would I joke like this?"

"Because you're known for your sick humor?" Cloud asked. He chuckled. "Come on Reno, I'm not falling for this." Reno growled and pushed Cloud into the wall and glared up at him.

"Listen you fuckin' dick for brain!"

"Mood swings already kicking in…" Amor whispered to Rave. Rave raised an eyebrow.

"I'm not fuckin' wit' your pea sized brain! WHY THE FUCK WOULD I MAKE UP SOMETHING HAS SICK AS THIS!" Reno yelled. Rave frowned and got up from where he was sitting on Cloud's bed. He pulled Reno off of Cloud.

"Calm down, red." Rave mumbled.

"Yeah! Stress isn't good for the baby."Amor said, standing up. Cloud looked at them and rolled his eyes.

"You going along with his joke is not going to make me believe it." Cloud deadpanned. Reno growled something. Rave pulled him back.

"You know, just forget it!" Reno growled. "Don't fuckin' believe me!" Reno snatched away from Rave and walked out. Rave and Amor frowned and shared a look. They turned and glared at Cloud.

"You're such a bastard…." Rave grumbled, following after Reno. Amor shook his head and followed them out. Cloud sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"What the hell…"

|Rave && Denzel|

Rave took a sip of his cold water, staring down into the glass. He swished the ice cubes around in the class before taking another sip. Denzel walked up behind him and rubbed his shoulders. Rave looked up at him and smiled slightly. "What's wrong?" Denzel asked. Rave sighed and laid his head down on the counter. Denzel sat next to him.

"Things have been hectic…." Rave mumbled. Denzel frowned. Rave looked around at the few people in the bar. He stood up and grabbed Denzel's hand. "Let's go to your room. I need to talk to you." Someone whistled.

"Look'it there Lenny! Kids getting' 'em some tail!" The drunken guy laughed loudly. The rest of the bar chuckled and cheered Denzel. "When ya done wit dere girly, sonny, let me get a-" The glass he was holding exploded. Denzel and the other bar occupant's eyes were wide. Rave had pulled out his gun. He walked to the man and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt.

"You keep talking and I'll make sure to aim for you the next time." Rave snarled. "Do you understand me?" The man nodded. Rave shook him roughly. "ANSWER ME VERBALLY!"

"Y-Yes ma'am!" Rave slapped him. "I understand you ma'am!" Rave punched him so hard he flew backwards, broke the chair he was in and flipped the table. Denzel grabbed Rave by the waist and dragged him upstairs. They got to his room and Denzel sat Rave down on the bed and grabbed him by his shoulders.

"Calm down Rave!" Denzel exclaimed. Rave yelled something about the man downstairs. Denzel leaned down and kissed him. Rave struggled at first but than gave in. He knocked Denzel's hands away and wrapped his arms around his neck and pulled him down on top of him, forgetting he was supposed to be telling Denzel something.

|Rufus && Reno|

"Come in," Reno followed by Amor walked in. Rufus looked up and smiled. Reno and Amor walked in front of Rufus's desk. "Hello love," He looked at Amor. "Who is this?" Amor bowed.

"My name is Amor Stryker," He stood up straight. Amor's vision went green and numbers and letters appeared. He grinned secretly. "I'm on guard duty for mister Sinclair since today is Rave's day off." Rufus frowned but nodded.

"What brings you here, love?" Rufus raised an eyebrow and glanced at Amor. Reno bit his lip. "I just wanted to tell you that…"

"_I'm pregnant." Rufus stood up quickly. _

"_What?"Rufus shouted. "How the hell did that happen?"_

"_Jenova cells, sir." Amor said. Rufus glared at Reno._

"_You slept with Cloud, didn't you? I KNEW IT! You-"_

"Reno!" Reno jolted out of his deep day dream. "Are you okay?" Rufus's concerned face came into view.

"I'm pregnant!" Reno blurted out. Rufus's eyes widened. Reno covered his mouth.

"How the hell did that happen?" Rufus asked, sitting forward in his chair.

"We believe it has something to do with…Jenova cells sir…" Rufus sat back in his chair and closed his eyes. He sighed.

"I see." He turned around in his swivel chair and stared out the window. Reno swallowed thickly. "I need time to take this in… Reno please inform Tseng about this…no one else." Rufus turned back around and stared at Reno. Reno nodded and turned. He walked to the door with Amor following. He stopped at the door and turned around.

"Rufus?" Rufus looked up at him. "You seem calm about this…"

"I know Jenova can do weird things to the body…" He covered the left side of his face and looked down.

"Geostigma…" The three said at the same time. Reno and Amor left out.

|Amor && Roy|

"So, what did you find out, baby?" Roy asked as Amor walked into their apartment. Amor sighed and walked past him and into the kitchen. He stopped in the door way. Roy snickered at Amor's pale face. Zane was in the kitchen with a prostitute.

"ZANE!" Amor screeched. Zane looked up and the prostitute followed his gaze.

"Uh-oh…is that your wife?" The lady asked. Zane shook his head.

"We eat on that table!" Amor yelled.

"Speaking of tables… Let me see how good my French is: J'ai faim, l'heure du dîner approche." Roy said grinning.

"You get no food until that table is disinfected!" Amor yelled. He went into the kitchen and shooed Zane out. Someone walked in and Amor was about to yell at them until he saw who it was. "KETH?"

"Oh yeah! I forgot to tell you that your brother said he was coming." Roy said.

"Roy, you're an imbecile…" Keth deadpanned. Keth had silver hair and matching silver eyes. In height, he could be compared to Rave. Amor ran over to hug the taller man.

"It's been so long! How have you been Keth." Amor squealed. Keth stared down at Amor.

"Are you my sister or my brother…" Keth grumbled. Amor sweat-dropped.

"Missed you too, big bro." Amor let go of him. Keth grinned.

"Got any food in this place?" Keth grumbled walking to the fridge.

"Only if you're cooking…" Amor said. Keth shrugged.

"Chicken stir-fry sound good?"

"HELL YEAH!" Roy chirped. Amor rolled his eyes.

|Zack && Dirk|

"Ugh…"

"Just hang in there a while longer?" Zack asked.

"I really don't want too…"

"Come on! E's waiting for you!" Aerith said. She smiled at the man. "Dirk…please…"

"He's be really broken up if he knew you really did die."

"Can I see him again?"

"Eh…" Zack scratched the back of his head. "Sorry buddy. You gotta wait another day..." Dirk nodded. Aerith and Zack disappeared in a flash of bright light.

"Nice save Zack…" Aerith sighed.

"Should we go visit the kid?"

"We've done all we can and are allowed too." Zack nodded.

"Gotcha!"

* * *

**All I could manage right now...**

**Review for more please.**


	15. problema número dos

**So… Rave takes over this chapter. Hehe… Rave and Denzel that is. This chapter will mostly draw away from the angst of the whole story. There is a little surprise in this chapter for those who wanted some more Denzel/Rave time. Maharaja. I don't know why but there is so much Cloud bashing in this story lol. Cloud is such a hated person in this xD

* * *

**

**Broken Vase**

**Chapter Fifteen: Problema Número Dos

* * *

**

Rave's eyes opened slowly. His stomach felt oddly funny. He tried to sit up but there was something heavy laying on him. He groaned. "Denzel, move your ass! I got to use the bathroom!" Rave hissed. Denzel snorted and said something and snuggle closer to Rave. Rave felt sick to his stomach. "DENZEL!" Denzel jumped and looked around. He rubbed his eyes and yawned. He looked down at Rave. He smiled.

"Morning, honey." Denzel leaned down to kiss Rave on the lips but he turned his head.

"GET OFF ME YA BRUTE! I GOTTA PEEEEE~" Rave roared. Denzel's eyes widened and he jumped up and let the older boy up. He watched the smaller man run out of the room. He sighed and got up, putting on his boxers. He looked around for Rave's but couldn't find them. He grumbled something about 'commando' and grabbed his sleep pants.

"Can't have him walking around butt naked….Tifa would have a heart attack…" Denzel said. He went after his lover. Walking into the bathroom, Denzel was met with the sight of Rave hunched over the toilet throwing up everything he ate (which was hardly anything). Denzel frowned and quickly made his way over to Rave. He kneeled down behind him and held his hair back, rubbing soothing circles on the ravenette's back. Rave sat back. Denzel sat down behind him and placed his hand on Rave's stomach, rubbing it soothingly. "You alright, love?"

"Noooo~" Rave moaned. "I feel like shit!" His head laid limply against Denzel. "God…I need something…Some…thing…to…oh go-" Rave flew forward over the toilet and threw up again. Denzel frowned. After what seemed like hours passed, Rave finally finished retching. Rave and Denzel sat on the bathroom floor together in silence. "I'm hungry…" Rave grumbled. Denzel raised an eyebrow.

"You just got finished throwing up…" Denzel pointed out. "You…sure you can hold something down? I know you need to eat…but…" Denzel stood and helped Rave up. Rave pouted and looked up at Denzel.

"Please DeDe!" Rave whined. Denzel stared at Rave.

"You're just too cute…" Denzel said, leaning down to kiss Rave. Rave pressed his hand in Denzel's face.

"Nu-uh…I need to brush my teeth…" Denzel nodded.

-0-0-0-

Rave plopped down at the bar pouting. Cloud looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "You spent the night here?"

"Yeah, what's your point Blondie?" Rave growled. Denzel sat next to Rave and sighed.

"Shouldn't you be at Shin-Ra or with Reno?" Cloud asked with narrowed eyes.

"Shouldn't you be fuckin' some guy and than say you're only with him cos' he can't get pregnant than end up getting him pregnant and denying everything?" Rave yelled. Denzel stared at Rave.

"Rave? Are you okay?" Denzel asked. "You've been moody for the past few days." Rave sighed.

"I'm fine…" Rave grumbled. He glared heatedly at Cloud.

"Are those my cloths?" Cloud asked, eyes narrowing at Rave. He looked at Denzel, who stiffened.

"What? No! Those are mine!" Denzel shouted defensively. Cloud glared suspiciously at him. Rave growled.

"Stop looking at Denzel like that before I shove your eyes down your throat and pull it out your ass!" Rave snarled. Cloud glared at him.

"I'd like to see you try, brat!" Cloud growled.

"ITS ON!" Rave roared, flying at Cloud. They both landed with a loud thud. Denzel jumped up. There was a loud crash from behind the counter.

"RAVE!" Tifa tore down the stairs.

"What was that loud crash?" Tifa flew over to the bar and gasped. "What the hell are you doing ? Stop it right now! BOTH OF YOU!" There was a loud squeak and a pained gasp. Rave held his stomach and curled into a ball. Cloud got up and dust himself off.

"Ha!" Cloud snickered.

"Oh my Shiva! Rave are you alright?" Denzel cried, lifting Rave up. Tifa kneeled over him. Rave was gasping and clenching his eyes shut.

"Oh….come one! I didn't even hit you that hard!" Cloud rolled his eyes.

"We need to get him to the hospital…" Tifa said. She glared at Cloud. "You don't know your own strength! You probably broke something!" Denzel lifted the shuddering ravenette. He frowned at Tifa.

"I'll get the truck… CLOUD! YOU'RE DRIVING US THERE OR ELSE!" Tifa growled.

-0-0-0-

Denzel rubbed Rave's hand between his hands. He frowned had he stared at his pale lover. He looked at Tifa, who sighed. "Don't worry Denzel. He's going to be fine." Denzel looked back at his lover. He had a heart monitor hooked to him and an oxygen mask on his face. Rave's eyes slowly opened. He stared at Denzel. Denzel smiled. The door opened and the doctor and Cloud walked in. Cloud handed Tifa a cup of coffee.

"Um…Sirs…" The doctor cleared his throat. Denzel turned his head to look at the doctor. Rave's turned his gave from Denzel to the doctor.

"Nothing was broken." The doctor said. Denzel sighed in relief. "But…there was something else…when we checked…well… He's…pregnant…" Denzel's eyes widened.

"Wh-WHAT?" Denzel yelled. He looked down at Rave who's eyes were wide. He looked ready to lose conscious at any moment now. The doctor cleared his throat.

"Well…there were some traces of Mako and Jenova cells and…he's pregnant. I'm assuming Mr. Strife is the father?"

"WHAT?" Cloud and Denzel shouted. Denzel glared at Cloud.

"WHAT THE HELL? I did NOT knocked that demon up!" Cloud shouted. "I never slept with him!"

"Wait…" Denzel frowned. "Geostigma…you said Jenova…right?" the doctor nodded. "…" The room grew silent.

"We would like to run a few more tests on him." The doctor said.

"No." Denzel said. The doctor stared.

"Wh-What? Why not? This is a great phenomenon that many scientist would want to study!"

"I refuse to let you poke and prod my lover!" Denzel growled.

"You must reconsider!"

"I'm going to have to agree with Denzel." Cloud said, frowning. "He's not going to become one of your lab rats for the sake of science." Rave's gaze traveled from the doctor to Cloud. The doctor sneered.

"Fine… But you should know that he's unstable because of what happened to him. I would recommend you let us test him but…yeah…" The doctor walked out but not before saying "He might just slip at any moment so you might want to keep an eye on him at all times." Denzel unhooked the heart monitor. He stared down at his stressed lover.

"Do you think he needs this oxygen mask?"

"I wouldn't recommend taking it off." Everyone turned to the doorway. Amor and Keth stood there.

"How did you know where we were?" Denzel asked.

"I called Reno." Tifa said.

"Speaking of which, where is he?" Cloud asked.

"You would want to know, wouldn't you?" Amor sneered, walking in with Keth following behind him.

"Who's he, your knew boy toy?" Cloud grumbled.

"No… I'm his older brother and I'd appreciate it if you'd leave him alone." Keth grumbled. "Can we hurry? I'm hungry…"

"You just ATE!" Amor growled. Keth shrugged.

"I'm hungry still…"

"We need to get him out of here though…" Denzel frowned. Keth sighed and walked over to Denzel. He held his hand over Rave's face and a transparent purple bubble appeared around his head. Rave's eyes slowly closed, as did Keth's. Amor caught the falling man in his arms.

"Wh-What happened?" Denzel asked.

"I can't tell you that. Just know it is safe to remove the mask." Amor said. Denzel nodded slowly.

-0-0-0-

Denzel smiled as he walked into the room with a tray of food. Rave was propped up on all the pillows available. Rave turned his gaze slowly to Denzel. They had gotten the nose plug like oxygen mask. Rave looked away. Denzel's smile slowly morphed into a frown. He sighed as he walked over and sat on the bed.

"Rave…" Denzel whispered. Rave said nothing. "Rave, it's going to be alright…Baby please look at me.." Rave flinched at the word baby. "Rave…please…"

"THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!" Rave screamed. Denzel's eyes widened. "I-its your fault th-that I'm like this! Y-your fault why I-I'll be fat! Y-Your fa-fault w-why I'-I'm pre-pregnant!" Rave cried. Tears were streaming down his eyes. "Yo-your fault why I won't be able to find Rick! You-Your fault why I for-for-forgot about h-him! Your fau-fault why-why I'm I-in l-lo-lov-love wi-wit-with you!" Denzel frowned. He sat the tray own and hugged Rave. The smaller man continued to cry. "I hate-hate you-you f-f-for ma-making me l-love yo-you~" Denzel held Rave tighter.

"Let it all out…" Denzel whispered against Rave's head. Rave continued to cry and rant incoherently.

-0-0-0-

Cloud stood outside the door. He sighed and walked downstairs. Keth and Roy were down there talking to Tifa. Tifa looked up at Cloud and walked to the back. Keth twirled around in the bar stool and stared at Cloud, his hands resting between his legs. "So~" Keth said, tilting his head to the side slightly. "Reno…" Cloud sighed and walked behind the counter. Roy stared at Cloud.

"I'm not talking about this…"

"You were hell bent on protecting Rave when you found out he was pregnant." Keth said. "What happened to Reno? You know that baby might be yours." Keth pointed a finger at Cloud.

"Didn't your mother teach you its not nice to point…" Cloud grumbled, cleaning a shot class. Roy's gaze slowly turned to Keth.

"My father killed my mother." Keth deadpanned. Cloud paused in his cleaning. Roy's gaze returned to Cloud.

"Well didn't your f-"

"I killed him." Keth said with a shrug. Cloud paused again.

"Oh…well…didn'-"

"No… I raised myself and my little brother. You want to bring up another memory so I can shove my fist down your fucking throat?" Keth said./asked calmly. Cloud stared at the silverette silently. "Didn't think so…" Keth grinned. Roy snickered. "I thought you were stupid but you just proved to me you have some brains up in that yellow bird nest of yours." Cloud growled.

"We-"

"You'll do best to keep your smart and snarky remarks to yourself. I don't give a fuck if you're a hero…I'll shove my fist and your giant kitchen knife down your throat if you anger me." Keth said calmly. Cloud stayed silent. "Good boy." Cloud's eyes twitched in annoyance. Roy snickered again. Cloud glared at him. "Now… about Reno… Why?"

"I...just don't believe it!" Cloud growled.

"I don't understand what your problem is Blondie!" Roy hissed glaring at Cloud. Cloud scowled.

"The problem is what's inside of him…The only real reason I went with him that far without…" Cloud's voice trailed off.

"Protection…" Keth's voice finished off. Cloud and Roy's gaze traveled to the silver haired male. "Because you knew men couldn't get pregnant…but now that it has happened and you are the cause…you turn your back?"

"I-"

"You run away like a scared helpless child.."

"No it'-"

"Like you've been doing for years…the things you don't understand you are afraid of…you run from it…" Keth stared at Cloud. His eyes suddenly narrowed. "People like you really piss me the fuck off!"

"Keth…don't get worked up over this guy…" Roy said.

"What kind of fucking hero runs away?" Keth roared angrily. He stood and glared up at Cloud. "I have half a mind to just rip your head off your shoulders!" Roy placed a hand on Keth's shoulder. Cloud took a step back at the slightly glowing silverette.

"Blondie, go get him your strongest beer!" Roy glared at the blond. He shoved Keth down in the chair and Keth glared at him. He held his hands up in defense. "Sorry, man. You gotta calm down though." Keth sighed and closed his eyes, breathing in and out slowly. "That's right breathe…In…out…in…out…in…out.."

"You say in and out one more time and I'll shove something so far IN YOUR ASS it won't come OUT!" Keth shouted.

"S-Sorry! I'll shut up!" Roy stuttered. Man was Keth scary when he was mad. Cloud came back with a glass of dark brown liquid.

"What is this?" Keth asked.

"I-Its-" Cloud cleared his throat. "It's a Gin, Rum, tranquila mix." Cloud said. Keth nodded and chugged it down.

"Gimme another." Keth grumbled. Cloud nodded.

* * *

**Hehe There is the 15th chapter. I'ma try and update faster. Who loves Keth? I know I do xD**


End file.
